


"Kerana pada penghujung hari, kau masih Kuroko Tetsuya."

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Genderbend, Genderswap, Multi, Overprotective Kiseki No Sedai, fem!Kuroko - Freeform, gotta love em, overprotective!GOM
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4414094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko Tetsuya berubah menjadi perempuan secara tiba-tiba pada hari di mana cuaca kurang baik, dan para ahli Kiseki No Sedai sedang berteduh di bawah bumbung yang sama secara kebetulan. Tiada siapa yang tahu penyebabnya, akan tetapi, mereka sedaya upaya untuk membantu Kuroko pada waktu sulit ini. Cemburu, kasih sayang, dan rasa aneh yang muncul mendadak di hati mereka, seperti amaran petir yang menyambar. Walau apa juga, Kuroko tetap sama. Menghirup vanila milkshakenya dengan tenang sambil melihat teman-temannya kebingungan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cewek...banyak masalah ya?

**Author's Note:**

> waaaaahhh~~~ Kuroko no Basuke sudah tamat ya??? masih nggak percaya... huuuaaaaa!!!! :'((  
> ini fanfiction pertamaku disini lho <3 please take good care of me! orz  
> jadi ceritanya tentang kuroko yang tiba-tiba berubah cewek. Ya, bertubuh cewek, namun otak dan dalamannya masih Kuroko. I can't have enough of him hnnnngggghhhhhhhhh.....<33 My English is actually okay, pretty good in a way actually. memang mau buat fanfiction ini dalam English sih, tapi aku nggak bisa berekspresi dengan benar kalau nggak pakai bahasa lidah! yaudah! Enjoy ;0

"Ah! Kurokocchi ke mana??" sentak model hangat yang sedang kebingungan, Kise Ryouta.

"Jangan-jangan, dia malah kabur lagi. Sudah ku bilang yang dia enggak mau ikut kita, jangan dipaksain dong, begok!" Aomine tidak habis-habis menekan kepala si rambut kuning itu. Ingin sekali dia meremas kepalanya supaya otaknya bisa terkeluar.

"Hyaaa!!! Sakit!!!!" Kise menjerit kesakitan. Tangan Aomine dengan kasar memulas dan menarik. Kise mahu membalasnya kembali, tetapi kata-kata Aomine ada benarnya juga...

Pada hari libur mereka dari latihan basket, 'Grup basket pengancam',  _ **Kiseki No Sedai**_ , atau dikenali sebagai yang terhebat dan terkuat di antara seluruh sekolah yang berdiri di Jepang, mendedikasikan waktu mereka untuk membantu bekas ahli mereka mencari baju cewek.

 _Baju untuk **cewek**...? Untuk apa? _ Itulah yang difikirkan Kuroko Tetsuya seawal 7.30 pagi apabila handphonenya berdering, diajak oleh mereka-mereka yang nggak ada kerjaan. Pukul 8 pagi, mereka semua sudah sampai di Central Mall di dekat kota perumahan mereka. Tempatnya tidak padat, tidak banyak orang, tidak jauh dan banyak barang murah lagi. Itu yang dikatakan Kise sebagai saranan.

Balik lagi, kenapa harus beli baju untuk cewek? Untuk pacar-pacar Kise? Apa **orang seperti dia** punya pacar? Pastinya tidak. Jadi kenapa malah mereka cari ukurannya yang sama seperti badan mungil Kuroko? Kenapa carinya warna biru cair berenda-renda dan yang imut untuk dipasang pada badan Kuroko? Kuroko kebingungan. Dia tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Tidak perlu terburu-buru. Paling Kurochin ke toilet untuk mengatasi 'masalah ceweknya'..." sergah sang pria zirafah berambut ungu, Murasakibara sambil mengunyah snek kesukaannya, Taro.

Aomine membentak lagi, "Nggak! Kalau ke toilet itu arahnya ke kiri, bukan ke kanan, terus belok kiri di pintu belakang!"

"Lho, kok Aominecchi bisa tahu Kurokocchi ke mana?" Kise mengusap setitik air mata buayanya setelah Aomine melepaskan genggaman mautnya.

"Kan **aku** yang melihatnya pergi pas kalian sibuk memilih gaun untuknya. Aku jadi bosan tahu!" 

"Bodoh! Kenapa kau harus membiarkan Kuroko pergi seorang diri?! Kalau terjadi apa-apa padanya bagaimana?" gertak lelaki yang bertubuh tinggi dan berkaca mata, Midorima apabila lelaki berkulit gelap itu mengaku akan kebodohannya.

Mereka semua menjerit-jerit tidak mahu kalah. Sejujurnya saja, orang-orang yang lewat mahupun sedang duduk, berfikir kalau mereka sudah tidak waras. Sayang. Padahal cakep-cakep.

Akashi yang sedari tadi tidak berkata-kata, masih kelihatan sangat kalem. Namun pasti membelok-belokkan sedikit jauh pandangan matanya untuk mencari sosok tubuh yang menghilang itu. Dia khawatir, semestinya khawatir. Yang sentiasa menghilang itu memang Kuroko, tetapi dia makin khawatir lagi semenjak **Kuroko tiba-tiba berubah menjadi perempuan.**

*******

_~flashback~_

Hujan yang pada mulanya menitik-nitik perlahan, mengukir bintik kecil pada jalan semen yang dilewati lima prajurit basket yang baru saja pulang dari latihan di sekolah, bertukar kencang apabila mereka sedari tidak lebih 5 menit yang lalu. Awan bertukar menjadi gelap, dan kelima-lima mereka, tidak termasuk cewek berambut pink yang mengikuti Aomine, perlu mencari tempat berlindung. Satu-satunya tempat yang selamat adalah sebuah halte lama di depan mata. Mahu tidak mahu, mereka harus memaksa kaki untuk bergerak ke sana, dan akhirnya bertembung di halte bus yang kecil.

Mereka pada awalnya kaget, melihat ke arah masih-masing dengan mata yang acuh tidak acuh, namun tiada rasa kebencian. Mereka terpaksa bersempit-sempitan, apalagi Murasakibara. Badannya yang seperti tiang berjalan itu sudah melebihi had, jadi dia terpaksa menunduk saja sepanjang masa.

Suasana menjadi sangat janggal. Tiada siapa yang mahu membuka bicara, dan semuanya pada sombong untuk berbuat demikian. Momoi menjadi gelisah dan tidak senang. Dia ingin memulai. Memang mereka semua masih agak _shock_ dengan kekalahan di perlawanan  _Winter Cup,_ dan lama-kelamaan bisa menerima kekalahan. Tapi mungkin lelaki masih gagah ya untuk mempertahankan rasa ' _ah, biasa saja.'_ mereka. Momoi terpaksa menelan kembali kerana takut tidak dibalas oleh mereka, atau yang lebih parah lagi, dimarahin sama Dai-chan.

Sudah lama, hujan deras ini kian meredup. Awan menjadi sedikit lebih cerah berbanding sebelumnya. Namun, bukan berarti situasi sekarang sudah selamat untuk anak-anak burung keluar dari sarangnya. Hujan deras sudah lewat, kini tinggal menunggu hujan yang masih dalam waktu peredaan pelan-pelan menghilang. Kemudian barulah mereka bisa melanjutkan perjalanan pulang ke haluan masing-masing.

Aomine menguap. Tempat duduknya sempit kerana ditempati oleh pria-pria bertubuh besar. Dia memang sudah tidak tahan, namun dia juga masih belum sanggup untuk mengalah dan berdiri di sebelah Midorima.

 _'Ahh...andai saja ada yang bertubuh mungil yang duduk di sini. Semua timku berbadan tegap. Kalau bisa melihat tubuh yang kecil seperti Tetsu, kan enak...'_ fikirnya tanpa sadar. Matanya disipitkan dan dibiarkan meliar ke semua arah. Dia melihat ke arah kanan dengan dagu yang disandarkan pada telapak tangan, dan dia kaget.

Ada tubuh basah yang samar-samar berjalan ke arah halte dengan perlahan kerana tiupan angin kencang. Sosoknya terlihat kecil, dengan rambut biru muda pendek yang cantik separas leher. Bajunya terlihat longgar seperti mahu copot, apatah lagi celananya yang besar seperti milik seorang lelaki. Memang sama seperti seragam lelaki. Seragam lelaki anak-anak Seirin. Tasnya juga menutupi mukanya daripada hujan, namun seperti sudah pernah dilihat sebelumnya. Dengan gantungan kunci kenangan dari sekolah Teiko yang dikenakan pada bahagian kanan tasnya itu...itukan seperti milik Kuroko?

Aomine terdiam dan mulutnya terbuka sedikit, bengong. Momoi menjadi bingung dan melihat kearah tujuan mata Aomine. Matanya juga terbuka luas, diikuti dengan Kise, kemudian Midorima, Murasakibara dan Akashi. Akhirnya, perempuan itu berhenti di hadapan mereka, sambil memegang celana basahnya agar tidak melorot. Dia melihat ke mata enam orang yang dikenalinya itu.

Dengan suara manis yang bisa membuat setiap lelaki jatuh cinta padanya, dia menyapa.

"Apa kabar."

Ya, sekali dengar saja sdah tahu kalau itu Kuroko Tetsuya.

"kuroko??" "Kurochin??" "Tetsu??" "Tetsu-kun??" "Kurokocchi??" "Tetsuya??" mereka berkata serentak, serentak dengan degupan jantung kencang dari setiap mereka.

Mereka melihatnya dari atas sampai bawah, kemudian ke atas lagi soalnya belum puas. Tidak ada siapa yang bisa menahan kehendak hati untuk turut berdansa melihat sosok pendiam, yang mereka anggap sebagai lem kepada Kiseki No Sedai, tiba-tiba berubah menjadi cantik begini. "

"K-kenapa?" suara Kuroko terketar-ketar kedinginan ketika tiada yang menjawab sapaannya. Semuanya sibuk melirik kearahnya, dan dia bisa meleleh kerana itu.

"Kamu...Tetsuya? Kuroko Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi dengan lembut dan  _composed,_ enggan berasa malu jika dia tersalah orang. Dia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang berlaku pada bekas pemainnya itu. Kuroko menganggukkan kepala.

"Kuroko Tetsuya dari Seirin? Yang dulunya bersekolah di Teiko?" Kise melanjutkan pertanyaan sambil melengketkan matanya dan tersenyum genit. Kuroko masih mengangguk.

"Aku...terlihat aneh ya?" Dia bertanya, agak ragu-ragu. Semuanya menggelengkan kepala pantas, kecuali Kise yang tidak bisa membaca situasi.

"Waaaaa~ Kisechin jahat~" Mukkun berbicara, membuatkan Kise tersadar dari lamunan jatuh hatinya. Mereka semua melirik ke arah Kise. Namun, kemarahan pastinya akan disambar kepadanya setelah mereka melihat reaksi dari Kuroko...

Kuroko mengenggam erat celana dan bajunya yang basah. Dia baru saja pulang latihan dan masih memakai seragam basketnya, tiada waktu untuk mengganti baju kerana hari sudah mendung, takut hujan dan dia akan terpaksa tunggu di sekolah. Seragamnya memang nipis. Dadanya sudah pasti tidak memakai apa-apa, hampir kelihatan lagi. Dan kerana banjir pada seluruh badan, beberapa pasang mata sulit untuk meninggalkan tubuhnya. Suaranya benar-benar terdengar sedang terketar.

"Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tubuhku terasa sangat sensitif sekarang, aku terasa seperti ingin menangis. Tolong aku..." Kuroko terisak tanpa mengeluarkan air mata, menggigit bibir bawahnya dan itu terlihat sangat seksi.

Pada saat itulah, keenam-enam mereka sadar ada sebahagian dari anggota badan mereka sudah melayang tidak akan kembali lagi. 

 

*******

Anak-anak SMA itu akhirnya menunggu dengan tenang setelah menerima amaran maut dan diancam dengan gunting. Soalnya, walau telah dimarahi oleh mbak tukang kasir, masih juga berisik. Akhirnya bapa ayam, Akashi juga yang harus bertindak.

"Itu Kurochin." Murasakibara menunjuk kearah Kuroko pas dia berhasil mengesan kehadiran Kuroko dengan leher super panjangnya itu. Kuroko berjalan perlahan dengan tangan yang penuh membawa 6 gelas plastik milkshake, tidak tahu apa yang akan dihadapinya nanti. Kelima lelaki atlit itu berlari anak ke arah gadis kecil dihadapan mereka. Perbedaan ketinggian mereka sangat jauh, membuatkan mereka semua harus menunduk apabila ingin berbicara padanya. Kuroko pada waktu itu juga baru sadar betapa jauh perbedaan mereka kerana dia harus mendongak ke atas, apalagi si tiang--

"Kamu ke mana saja sih? Mati-matian kita fikir kamu diculik!" marah Midorima sebaik sahaja dia berhenti di hadapannya. Kuroko kaget kerana baru saja sampai, sudah dimarahin.

"Iya, kamu itu seharusnya memberitahu kami dulu kalau mahu ke mana-mana!" suara mereka mungkin terdengar kasar, namun mereka bukan berniat untuk memarahinya kalau bukan kerana khawatir.

"Kenapa kalian semua marah...aku pergi hanya sebentar saja kok?" Jawab Kuroko untuk coba mempertahankan alasannya berpisah dengan mereka untuk membeli vanila milkshake.

"Sebentar ya sebentar Kurokocchi, tapi bilang-biilang dulu!" marah Kise.

"Kurochin...kamu itu ya, mengkhawatirkan kami. Jangan lari gitu lagi dong." Murasakibara tidak ketinggalan untuk memberikan ceramah Dr.Oz kepadanya. Kali ini, Kuroko benar-benar kesal. Tapi seperti biasa, tidak ditunjukkan pada ekspresi mukanya. Caranya, dia menghisap satu persatu dari 5 milkshake yang dibelinya jauh-jauh untuk mereka sekaligus. Mata mereka melotot melihat gadis kecil itu...bukan.  **Kuroko** , bisa menyedot minuman kegemarannya dalam waktu yang singkat.

"T-tetsu...jangan marah dong..." Aomine mulai khawatir dengan gelagatnya meminum dengan pantas, seperti meliat ahli sumo dalam pertandngan memakan. Akhirnya, Akashi bergerak ke arahnya.

"Hentikan. Perutmu akan sakit kalau kamu teruskan." tangan lembut yang lebih kecil dari Akashi itu dipegang untuk menghalangnya dari menghabiskan isi gelas kelimanya. Setelah berhasil dihentikan, Akashi segera melepaskan genggamannya ketika sadar Kuroko sedang memerhatikan tepat ke arah tangannya yang sedang 'diremas', berasa sedikit malu akan sikap lembutnya terhadap Kuroko tadi.

"Kita belum makan siang. Lagipula, kamu membelinya untuk kami, iya kan? Terima kasih." Kuroko mulai berasa tenang mendengar perkataan terima kasih darinya. Satu per satu dberikan gelas berbagai milkshake kepada teman-temannya, yang sekarang masing-masing sudah setengah.

"Maafkan sikapku. Aku hanya berasa sedikit lebih lapar dari biasanya." Kuroko meminta maaf dan bergerak duluan dihadapan mereka. 

Mereka tidak keberatan menerima milkshake yang sudah setengah. Malah, kelihatan senang sekali menerimanya. Mereka menghirup minuman dingin itu melalui sedotan yang telah dipakai oleh Kuroko, mengaharapkan sedikit perisa tambahan dari rasa bibirnya.

Mereka berjalan membentuk sebuah bulatan, yang di tengah-tengahnya terdapat seorang puteri yang dikurung. Sesiapa saja yang meihat pasti berfikir kalau mereka itu adalah  _bodyguard_ yang sedang bertugas menjaga nona mereka. Mereka sebenarnya sudah merancang, kerana sejak mereka sampai ke mall ini, para lelaki melihat aneh ke arah Kuroko.  

"Yaudah. Aku tahu restoran mana yang pantas untuk Kurokocchi! Pokoknya, enak deh!" Kise berkata sambil memeluk bahu Kuroko, soalnya dari tadi Kuroko terlihat mual.

"Hm, kalau begitu, mau di Hoka Hoka Bento? Atau di Mcdonald's? Atau tidak di Wendy's dan Pizza Hut saja..." Murasakibara memberi saran mengikut kehendak perutnya, dan bukan kehendak orang lain. Seperti anak kecil.

"Kemahalan, nanodayo..." Midorima mengahalang niatnya untuk memakan makanan tidak sehat.

"Murasakicchi...kalau mengajak cewek, harus di restoran yang mewah! Benar tidak, Aominecchi?" Dia melihat ke arah Aomine dengan riang. Aomine masih belum habis menikmati milkshakenya, jadi pertanyaan Kise dibalas dengan pandangan menyebalkan. 

"Oi, berhenti memegang Tetsu. Lihat, dia saja terlihat seperti mahu muntah dipegang olehmu." perhatian mereka terus dialihkan ke Kuroko sejurus mendengar komen Aomine.

"Kurochin?" Murasakibara terlihat khawatir melihatnya memuulas-mulas perutnya, seperti yang selalu dilakukannya pas kecil ketika memakan terlalu banyak coklat.

"Permisi. Aku ingin ke kamar mandi." dia segera meninggalkan pria-pria kebingungan itu dan berlari ke arah toilet wanita. Mereka menunggu di depan toilet sambil bersandaran pada dinding.

Banyak yang orang yang melewati mereka dan berbisik-bisik. Memang mereka sangat populer di kalangan anak sekolah mahupun di kalangan masyarat lainnya. Mereka tidak bersangka buruk atau apa, cuma mungkin kepada anak-anak kecil dan orang yang tidak mengenali mereka, pasti tertanya-tanya mengapa mereka malah  _hangout_ di depan toilet wanita?  _Pervert_? Masa sih, cowok-cowok ganteng seperti mereka pervert. Paling nunggu cewek mereka.

"Tetsuya lama sekali. Kenapa masih belum keluar-keluar?" Akashi berkata, sekali lagi khawatir akan keadaan Kuroko. ' _Apa memang alaminya perempuan untuk berlama-lamaan di kamar mandi?_  ' Tanya hati kecilnya. 

"Apa aku saja yang harus memanggilnya?" Dengan tenang Kise berkata, kemudian dia menerima luka di kepala untuk dijadikan kenangan.

"Tapi sudah seminggu juga, Kuroko masih belum balik ke tubuh asalnya. Baju Momoi juga tidak boleh diandalkan terus kerana ukuran yang berbeda. Seragam sekolah juga harus meminjam pada  _coach_ basketnya. Aku mengasihani dia saja..." Jawab Midorima, jujur.

Tiba-tiba, handphone Akashi berbunyi. Pemanggilnya terpapar nama Tetsuya. Dia segera menjawab.

"Tetsuya? Ada apa?" 

_'Akashi-kun. Aku ingin meminta bantuan darimu. Hanya kamu saja yang bisa aku andalkan.'_

Mereka semua terdiam apabila Akashi menjawab. Muka Akashi tetap memandang lurus ke arah pintu kamar mandi yang berwarna pink, masih menunggu Kuroko yang berada di dalam. Dia mendengar dengan teliti apa permintaan Kuroko, mengangguk-anguk dan terdiam lagi. Mereka semua menjadi bingung melihatnya.

"Darah? Dimana?" Akashi tersentak dan berdiri dari sandarannya, begitu juga dengan ahli Kiseki No Sedai lain yang turut kaget mendengar uucapannya.

"Kau sakit? Kenapa bisa sampai keluar darah?" 

 _'Di perut, rasanya benar-benar perih. Apa aku mahu melahirkan? Apa yang harus aku berikan pada bayi itu nanti?'_ Kuroko menarik nafas perlahan dan mengerutkan dahi. Posisinya sekarang adalah menjongkok di toilet duduk, agak ketakutan.

"Tidak, Kuroko. **Kamu tidak akan melahirkan anak."** mendengar perkataan itu dikeraskan dengan eksresi Akashi yang tegang dan menakutkan, anak-anak yang lainnya sudah bersedia menjebol pintu toilet.

"Apa? Dari....bawah..?" Akashi meperlahankan suaranya, coba untuk memproses apa yang ingin disampaikan temannya itu.

"Ba......wah?" 

Muka Akashi secara tidak sadar menjadi merah, sama seperti warna rambutnya. Setelah habis berbicara, dia menutup _handphone_ lalu menutup muka yang masih rada-rada merah dengan tangan kanannya. Ini pertama kali mereka melihat sisi lain dari Akashi.  _Imut sekali._

"Akachin. Kurochin kenapa?" Tanya Murasakibara sambil mengunyah pocky.

"Tetsuya....dia..." Akashi seperti tidak sanggup untuk menghabiskan kata-katanya. 

"Tetsu kenapa??" Aomine menjadi tidak sabaran.

"Dia....dia  **menstruasi.** "

Sekali lagi, para pria atlit basket, yang tidak tahu menahu soal perempuan sama sekali, buntu akal untuk membantu sang Kuroko Tetsuya. Sementara itu, Kuroko masih menunggu bantuan ditemani perasaan aneh dan benda asing berwarna merah yang keluar dari bahagian femininnya.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nigou being cute. Kuroko being cute. SPARE ME.

Pintu ke gedung olahraga masih terkunci. Kagami Taiga dengan tidak terduga menjadi yang pertama sampai antara mereka. Ini semua adalah hukuman dari pelatihnya kerana sering datang lambat. Dia juga menurut saja, kerana dia perlu berdisiplin sebagai  _ace_ tim basket Seirin dan sampai ke tempat latihan dengan awal.

Dia beberapa kali mencoba untuk memusing gagang pintu. Matanya masih tertutup sambil membawa segelas air dan sikat gigi dari rumahnya, sedikit menyesal akan perbuatannya sekarang. Dia berdiri sambil mengedip-ngedipkan sedikit matanya. Otaknya masih belum bangun dan segala aksinya menjadi lambat.

 _'Aku mau berbaring...'_ fikirnya. Lalu, dia berputar arah dan duduk bersandar di pintu. 

"Haa?" dia terasa seperti sesuatu yang lembut mengenai badannya. Dia menoleh ke arah itu dan melihat seorang yang berambut biru dan berbaju pasukan yang sama dengannya, turut duduk bersama. Otaknya serta-merta terbangun.

"ARRRGH!!!" Dia terdiam.

"WUAAAARGHH??!" Dia menjerit panjang. Jeritan pertama kerana dia melihat sosok yang muncul seperti hantu. Dia sadar, _'oh, Kuroko.'_ kemudian jeritan kedua kerana dia terlupa kalau sosok itu bukanlah lelaki seperti yang biasanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kuroko, melihat ke arah Kagami yang sudah beberapa meter menjauh dari tempatnya tadi. Kagami menghela nafas panjang dan melepaskannya setelah sudah dapat menangkap situasi.

"O-oi, kau ini. Seperti tiada kerjaan saja menakuti orang..." Kagami menegur lembut, tidak heboh seperti biasa. Dia sedang berbicara dengan seorang perempuan sekarang, walau perempuan itu sebenarnya Kuroko. Dia jadi tidak biasa kalau ingin berbicara sepertinya dulu kerana situasi yang tiba-tiba berbalik.

"Aku sudah duduk di sini sejak tadi. Kamu juga tidak menjawab sapaan aku, Kagami-kun." protes Kuroko dengan mata bundarnya yang terlihat lebih manis. Cara dia duduk, iaitu dengan menaikkan paha dan mengelilingi tangan pada lututnya, terlihat lebih feminin walau dia sering duduk sebegitu dulu. Kagami sejujurnya masih bingung. Ini semua terjadi secara mendadak banget. Dia menggaru-garu kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Pantas saja seperti ada orang yang menusuk-nusuk tanganku tadi." Kagami sedaya-upaya melanjutkan perbualan, agar Kuroko tidak berfikir kalau dia ini tidak jago kalau bersama perempuan. Dia juga tidak ingin terlihat seperti hubungan mereka berubah hanya kerana jantina yang berbeda.

Tapak sepatu dari pihak ketiga berbunyi mendekati mereka. Dua orang penting klub basket Seirin, Teppei Kiyoshi dan Junpei Hyuuga. 

"Aah, kalian berdua. Buat apa kedinginan menunggu di sini pagi-pagi? Mari masuk!" ajak sang lelaki yang berpostur lebih tinggi antara keduanya. Dia membuka kunci pintu kerana disuruh oleh  _coach_ mereka, Aida Riko untuk masuk duluan dan cepat-cepat pusing 10 lap di gelangang. Mereka masih mencoba untuk akting seperti biasa, coba untuk menyingkirkan pertanyaan yang dilempar oleh rasa ingin tahu.  _'Dia cewek. Kuroko cewek sekarang.'_ yang diulang-ulang.

 _'Jadi, Kuroko masih belum balik. Sampai sekarang masih belum diketahui penyebabnya.'_ Hyuuga melirik ke arah Kuroko di belakang, berjalan dengan gagah sambil memegang bola basket.

 _'Walau apa juga, kita nggak boleh terus khawatir. Kita harus tetap memberi semangat padanya supaya dia terus berjuang.'_ Kiyoshi dan Hyuuga sekarang bergantian pandangan, mencoba untuk berbahasa melalui minda.

 _'Kau kira apa pakai memberi semangat segala? Acara X-Factor??'_ pandangan tajam mengenai dari sang berkaca mata. Mereka berempat mulai berlari mengelilingi gelanggang basket. Lama-kelamaan, semua pasukan sudah berkumpul.

Mereka tidak bisa tidak memerhatikan Kuroko. Sudah seminggu berlalu, dan Kuroko agak sudah terbiasa dengan tubuh barunya, tetapi malah ahli lainnya yang masih terganggu. Kadang ada yang sengaja berlari perlahan supaya berada di belakang Kuroko, berbisik tentang kondisi badannya sekarang sudah berubah, khawatir saja. Kuroko menjadi lebih mudah lelah, lariannya kadang ketinggalan dan lemparannya menjadi lemah. Tiada siapa yang berani berkata apa-apa tentang perubahannya. Dia masih ahli Seirin, dan mereka haruslah menjaga hatinya. Apatah lagi setelah mendengar kabar kalau dia sudah  **menstruasi**...

Tapi bukan berarti mereka terganggu dengan perubahan ini sih...Kuroko manis, dan mereka jarang melihat wajah cewek di permainan basket. Soalnya semua ahli mereka adalah lelaki, termasuk  _coach_ mereka, Macan Wanita.

Kuroko berlari yang paling terakhir, dan tinggal satu lap saja untuk dihabiskan, sementara semuanya sudah habis warm up sejak tadi. Akhirnya setelah dia berhasil menghabiskan lap, dia bernafas dengan tergesa-gesa untuk mendinginkan kembali otak. Dia berdiri dengan tangan dilutut. Keringatnya sudah mulai keluar dengan banyak sekali. Baru saja berlari, belum bermain. Riko memanggil dirinya untuk ke pinggir  _court._

"Kuroko, kau sudah lelah? Bagaimana kalau kau lihat kami main saja hari ini?" Saran kapten mereka dari jauh.

"Haah...haah.... _lagi_..?" nafasnya masih belum terkontrol. Memang benar. Sejak dia menjadi perempuan, dia tidak dibenarkan bermain selama seminggu yang lewat. Sejak hari pertama dia datang latihan menjadi perempuan, tiada siapa yang percaya. Lontarannya nyasar, operannya pendek, dia menjadi tambah tersembunyi kerana ketinggiannya yang semakin mengecil, dan akhirnya dia pingsan kerana kelelahan.

Hari kedua dia bermain, dia cuba bergerak lebih pantas kerana kurang puas dengan permainannya kemarin. Dan kerana terlalu energik, dia banyak kali ditabrak pemain-pemain lelaki yang besar-besar, dibawa ke sana ke mari, dan akhirnya ke ruang sakit sekolah kerana hidung berdarah. Sewaktu jatuh, kepalanya yang mentok duluan. Sejak itu, dia tidak diizinkan bermain.

Dia tidak bisa membantah, tidak juga bisa menahan rasa iri bercampur gemas. Aura aneh berwarna biru hitam keluar dari dirinya, memandang ke arah mereka yang sedang bermain. Mereka bisa merasa kalau kaki mereka agak kejang dan dingin sejak tadi. Kuroko terus menyedot minumannya sehingga habis.

"Woof!" Nigou datang menghampiri Kuroko. Lidahnya terjulur keluar dan dia masih memakai seragam kecil Seirinnya. Walau paras Kuroko sudah berubah 100%, Nigou masih bisa mengenali Kuroko kerana bau yang ditinggalkan pada badannya masih melengket. Dengan manja dia berguing-guling di paha Kuroko, meminta perhatian dari gadis itu. Kuroko juga pasrah dan beralih perhatian dan bermain dengannya. 

"Hari ini Sekolah Tinggi Kaijo datang untuk berlatih bareng, iya kan?" kata salah seorang dari mereka. 

"Mereka akan datang nanti sore. Sekarang, kita sediakan mental dan fisik kita supaya kuat, apatah lagi sejak bantuan  _misdirection_ tidak bisa dipakai sekarang." Mereka satu persatu memandang ke arah Kuroko. Memang Kuroko berubah pada luaran, tetapi dia masih Kuroko yang sama. Senyuman terukir dari wajah masing-masing.

Kuroko masih sibuk bermain dengan anak anjing baka serigala itu. Kuroko pernah bilang, kalau dia membesar nanti, dia akan menjadi serigala yang ganteng. Sudah jelas cocok dengan sifat usil dan peramah Nigou, apalagi dengan Kagami. Nigou terus menjilat-jilat muka dan leher Kuroko. Semua lelaki di situ terpaku. Permainan tanpa sadar terhenti. Nigou terlepas dari tangan Kuroko yang geli dengan jilatannya, dan dia tetap menghidu baju Kuroko dari atas sampai bawah. Para lelaki menelan ludah mereka. Nigou sampai ke destinasi paling empuk baginya, iaitu paha Kuroko. Dia menjilat-jilat kakinya, sampai-sampai celananya ditarik ke atas sedikit, memperlihatkan kulit putih mulusnya. 

"Nigou..Ah!" Kuroko tertawa, dan darah dari hidung mulai menetes ke lantai. Mungkin kerana Nigou itu cowok, dan kebetulan dia masih dalam masa pertumbuhan, dia menjadi nakal begitu? _Terima kasih, Nigou!_  

*******

Sebisa mungkin, Kuroko tidak mahu ketahuan dia berubah menjadi cewek. Dia mendapat lebih banyak perhatian dari cowok berbanding dulu. Cewek di kelas juga menjadi ramah. Kuroko yang manis dan cantik, ditambah pula dengan sikap pendiam dan pintarnya, memberikan aura kedewasaan yang sangat mempesonakan. Badannya juga imut, memaksa cowok untuk ditonjok kalau dia mahu memeluknya. Kagami dan lain-lain bersepakat untuk menolong dirinya.

"Kagami-kun. Ayuh kita makan di atas bumbung saja. Aku tidak mahu dilihat banyak orang." ajak Kuroko ketika bel pertama dibunyikan. Kagami ikut, tapi mereka harus membeli makanan di kantin dulu. Di kantin tempat para raksasa-raksasa kelaparan berkumpul

"TH-THIS IS JAPANESE LUNCH TIME RUSH!!!" jerit Kagami setelah dia gagal untuk membawa pulang makanan dari medan perang. Dia terjatuh di atas lantai, bersama teman-temannya yang sudah tidak sanggup mengangkat kepala. Sementara itu, Kuroko masih berada di dalam kesesakan

"Ini." Kuroko muncul. Teman-temannya kaget dengan bagaimana dia bisa mendapat sebegitu banyak roti dan sandwich dalam waktu yang sebentar.

"Kakak dan adik kelas yang memberikannya padaku." dia berkata dengan mulut yang penuh. Kagami menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, menyadari pandangan-pandangan lelaki yang diberikan kepadanya, dia segera berdiri.

"Ayuh." dia membawa sebahagian besar roti dari tangan Kuroko. Biasanya, Kagami hanya mengambil bahagiannya saja. Kali ini tidak. Kuroko menjadi sadar akan perlakuan orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

"Kau makan banyak sekarang." mulai Kagami, tidak sensitif kalau dilontarkan kepada _cewek sebenar_.

"Aku hanya terasa lebih lapar." jawab Kuroko, ringkas. Mereka terdiam.

Kagami pengen Kuroko cepat-cepat kembali lagi, kerana dia tidak bisa menahan malu kalau berada bersamanya dalam situasi begini.

*******

"Kenapa sih." cemuh gadis kecil itu, cemberut.

"Kenapa apa, Tetsu-kun?" Momoi menundukkan kepalanya untuk berbicara pada Kuroko yang sedang duduk.

"Kenapa aku masih tidak diizinkan main. Padahal aku sudah memakai klip rambut yang imut mereka belikan waktu itu supaya mereka cair." Dia merenung ke arah bola yang dilontarkan ke sana-sini, yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya berbanding 5 orang lelaki ganteng yang sedang basah-basahan dengan keringat bermain basket. Walau dengan mereka juga, dia masih harus duduk di pinggir gelanggang. 

"Mungkin kerana Tetsu-kun sedang 'berhalangan', mereka tidak mahu kau kecapaian?" jelas Momoi. Dia tidak memberitahu yang sejujurnya, Kuroko bisa saja hancur menjadi tofu kalau bermain dengan pemain ganas seperti mereka.

"Tapi, aku dengar yang mereka senang kau memakai klip rambut yang mereka belikan. Kau terlihat sesuai memakainya. Jadi, senyumlah!" Kuroko menggulingkan badannya sambil menghisap permen. Sore tadi juga, perlawanan persahabatan dengan Kaijo, dia tidak diizinkan bermain. Walau Kise banyak kali coba untuk menghibur Kuroko, Kuroko sepertinya sedang  _bad mood_ banget dari hari-hari lain, jadi tidak diteruskannya.

_'Aku ini kan tetap lelaki. Ini semua kerana sakit perutku ini. Mungkin aku bisa benar-benar melahirkan anak kalau ini berterusan. Dan satu-satunya cara untuk melupakan rasa perih ini adalah dengan makan. '_

Mereka selesai bermain  _street basketball_ dan siap-siap untuk pulang. Minuman juga sudah dihabiskan. Sekarang tinggal memujuk Kuroko yang sedang berguling di atas lantai gelanggang.

"Kuroko, jangan tiduran di situ. Kotor, nanodayo." 

"Kurochin~, bagaimana dengan permen yang aku berikan padamu~?"

"Kurokocchi~, Jangan ngambek ya? Kalau puteri itu harus dijaga. Yang mereka perlu lakukan itu cuma duduk dan menjadi cantik!"

"Tetsuya. Nanti pulang aku hantar dengan mobilku saja, mahu?"

"Perutmu sakit lagi, Tetsu?"

Tiada jawapan. Kuroko benar-benar ngambek.

"Aku mahu makan di Maji Burger." Itulah satu-satunya ayat yang keluar dari mulut Kuroko. Mereka semua faham, yang cewek ada  _mood swing_ dan obatnya adalah makanan.

 _'Kuroko, manis sekali. Aku pengen dia jadi pacarku!'_  mereka semua tersenyum genit. Mungkin melihat Kuroko menjadi imut begini juga lumayan enak.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Extra chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silahkan! ^_^

Kise keluar dari studio dengan kaki kirinya terlebih dahulu. Dia mengangkat tangannya besar-besar untuk meregangkan badannya yang lelah. Sejak pulang sekolah siang tadi, dia terus menuju ke tempat kerjanya untuk shooting dan interview bersama orang-orang di majalah remaja terkenal.

Kise menguap. Setelah berjalan beberapa meter dengan berkaca mata, dia akhirnya berhenti di tempat yang sunyi di sekitar kawasan itu, membuka kaca matanya.

Dia melihat ke arah sekeliling. Ada sebuah taman kecil dan sebuah gelanggang basket yang diisi dengan kanak-kanak. Mereka berlari ke sana dan ke sini untuk mengejar bola, seperti itu satu-satunya tumpuan bagi mereka. Kise tersenyum dan berjalan perlahan mendekati taman, senang melihat mereka bermain.

Matanya tertumpu pada seorang cewek yang duduk di tengah-tengah gelanggang, dikelilingi anak-anak, mengawasi mereka sambil bermain. Kise menghentikan pergerakannya dan memerhatikan dia.

_'Rambut birunya cantik...seperti milik Kurokocchi...'_

Dia berjalan lagi.

_'Ngomong-ngomong, Kurokocchi lagi apa ya? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa dia diganggu lagi sama lelaki-lelaki bodoh yang nekat deketin dia? Aku belum bermain basket hari ini. Aku ingin bermain bersama dia.'_

Dengan matanya masih tertumpu pada cewek itu, dia tidak memerhatikan apa yang berada di hadapannya. Akhirnya, dia menabrak 4 batu-batu besar. Yang anehnya, batu besar itu berwarna warni.

"GEH!" sentak Midorima, kaget setelah ditabrak oleh Kise.

"K-kalian???? Buat apa disini??" Kise kaget, mengakibatkan dia menjerit sedikit ketika meminta maaf pada Midorima.

"Hah?? Kau tidak lihat apa yang berada dihadapan kita? Sudah pasti kami sedang menjaga Kuroko!" Marah Midorima sambil menjulukan tangannya ke hadapan dari belakang semak.

Kise melihat ke arah gelanggang, dan akhirnya cewek kecil berambut biru itu memalingkan pandangannya ke kanan, memperlihatkan mukanya yang  _poker face._

"Itu Kurokocchi?" Tanya Kise. Dia benar-benar tidak sadar. Lagipula, mengapa mereka di sini? Kenapa menjaga Kuroko dari belakang semak?

"Kalian...membuntuti Kurokocchi?"

"Tidak. Kami sedang mengawasi Kurochin." Kata Murasakibara sambil menghisap permen.

"Tidak. Sepertinya kalian memang membuntutinya."

"Ryouta. Menunduklah." Kise segera mendengar perintah dari bekas kaptennya, masih takut akan dirinya walau sudah lama tidak disuruh-suruh.

"Yasudah...jadi, mengapa bisa sampai ke sini kalian membuntutinya? Taman ini kan bertentangan arah dengan sekolah kalian?" Kise menunduk dengan lebih lagi sambil berbisik-bisik. Tapi, kalau dia juga melihat Kuroko yang sekarang ini perempuan yang cantik keluar sendirian, dia juga tidak mahu.

"Kerana dia pergi sendirian! Kau tidak lihat apa dia sedang dikelilingi makhluk-makhluk bertubuh kecil itu? Dia bisa saja diculik tanpa pengawasan kita!" Aomine menjelaskan dengan kasar. Akan tetapi, Kise mengerti maksud mereka. 

Kuroko adalah cewek yang dikelilingi kanak-kanak. Berarti, pastinya mereka akan gampang diganggu kerana Kuroko juga tidak bisa berlawan.

Mereka memerhatikan Kuroko dari jauh, melihat dia mengajar dan bermain dengan anak-anak kecil di gelanggang basket itu. Dia sepertinya senang berada di situ. Lihat saja, senyumnya yang menawan itu terserlah sekali apabila bola basket dimainkan bersama mereka.

"Rasanya, Tetsuya memang sesuai sekali menjadi guru TK." Akashi yang terpesona akan cara Kuroko bermain dengan lembut bersama mereka meluahkan. Mereka tidak bisa tidak setuju dengan kata-katanya. Tangannya memegang satu persatu dari kanak-kanak itu dan mengajar cara yang benar untuk memegang dan mengoper bola.

"Kakak! Cara kakak bermain hebat! Bola yang dilempar tadi cepat sekali! Seperti yang biasa kami lihat di perlawanan antara sekolah disini!" Seorang kanak-kanak lelaki menyapa ramah Kuroko, dan itu membuatkan dia tersenyum.

"Perlawanan Inter-High, Kau tahu itu? Apa kau mahu bermain disana besar nanti?" Dia bertanya sambil mengelus lembut rambut anak lelaki itu.

"Aku mahu!!!" Kata semua orang disitu yang kebetulan sedang mendengar omongan mereka.

"Kalau begitu, kalian semua harus bersungguh-sungguh mulai sekarang. Mimpi kalian akan bisa tercapai dengan usaha yang keras. Berlatih dan jangan lupa bersenang-senang." Dia melihat satu-satu ke arah mata mereka, matanya seperti cair melihat anak-anak yang lucu.

"Dan yang paling penting, kalian harus mencari tim basket yang bisa kalian andalkan dan percayai. Jangan cari yang mementingkan diri dan kemenangan saja, kerana basket adalah permainan yang dimenangkan dengan kerjasama tim kalian."

Mereka terkejut mendengar ucapannya yang seperti duri sengaja dilempar ke arah mereka. Walau mukanya terlihat tenang, tetapi kayaknya ada sedikit dendam pada caranya menyampaikan mesej itu.

_'Ouch'_

_'Wahh Kurokocchi! Maafkan kami!'_

_'Kata-katanya menusuk sekali. Aku jadi tidak tahan.'_

"Apa kakak mempunyai tim basket yang hebat?" 

Kuroko memalingkan wajah ke arah seorang anak yang terlihat malu-malu bertanya. Dia tersenyum, dan menganggukkan kepala.

"Iya. Dulu aku mempunyai tim basket yang sangat kuat dan hebat. Kami selalu bermain bersama kerana semua itu adalah menyenangkan. Tetapi sejak kami selalu menang dalam perlawanan apapun, mereka menjadi lelaki-lelaki sombong yang sekarang ini terdesak dan tiada kerjaan."

"Tetapi, mereka tetap tim yang paling baik bagiku. Aku harap setelah ini tim baruku dan mereka akan bisa berdamai, dan jika bisa, aku juga ingin bermain lagi bersama mereka."

Para lelaki semak terdiam. Mereka semua tersentak dengan ucapannya. Mereka memandang ke arah masing-masing dengan pandangan kesal.

"Kasihan sekali Kurokocchi! Ternyata ini perasaan sebenarnya! Apa kita ini benar-benar jahat?" Tiada siapa yang bisa menjawab pertanyaannya itu. Bahkan bukan Kuroko juga. Mereka tahu, mungkin masih ada perasaan sedih yang tersisa pada dirinya dan mereka semua. Kerana hari itu, dia meninggalkan mereka semua tanpa mengucap apa-apa yang berada di lubuk hatinya.

Dan setelah mendengar kejujuran Kuroko itu, mereka semakin rasa bersalah. Ingin saja mereka datang ke arahnya dan memeluk dirinya sekarang juga.

"Eh, tim kakak semuanya lelaki? Memangnya siapa yang kakak suka antara mereka?" Kuroko bingung dengan pertanyaan anak perempuan ini, dan dia bertambah-tambah bingung untuk menjawabnya setelah semuanya terlihat tertarik dan tertawa riang, menunggu jawaban darinya.

Jantung ahli-ahli basketnya berdegup dengan kencang setelah mendengar akan hal itu. Kencang sekali, sampai bisa terlihat dari satu-persatu muka mereka yang mereka ini benar-benar ingin menjadi jawaban kepada soalan itu. Mereka bersama-sama mendorong untuk mendengar dengan lebih jelas, tetapi kerana suara yang terlalu kuat, mereka diancam dengan gunting.

"Uh, eh...aku..." Kuroko tergagap-gagap, bingung ingin menjawab siapa atau apa. Satu -persatu ahli Kiseki no Sedai terlintas kearahnya. Tanpa sedar dia sedang memikirkan tentang sesuatu yang lain tentang mereka.

Kata-katanya dipotong dengan satu usapan di atas kepalanya dari belakang.

"Tidak.Yang Kuroko-kun suka adalah aku." Kuroko melihat ke arah mana datangnya suara lelaki itu. 

"Ogiwara-kun." Keempat-empat lelaki semak itu mencengkam rumput dan tanah dengan kuat.Ternyata, Kuroko datang ke sini untuk bertemu seorang lelaki?? 

"Yo, Kuroko." Sapa dirinya dengan senyuman besarnya yang menawan, membuatkan kanak-kanak disitu semakin heboh dengan kehadiran 'kakak ganteng'.

"Ini pacar kakak??"

"Waaaah! Kakak cantik sama kakak ganteng! Cocok sekali!" Mereka semua menarik-narik tangan mereka agar bergandengan, dan akhirnya disambut oleh Ogiwara.

"Terima kasih!" Ogiwara tersenyum-senyum saja. Dia bisa saja tersenyum, walau ada aura membunuh yang berbau hanyir darah dari belakang. 

"Dasar! Tetsu dipegang oleh lelaki itu, dan dia tidak menolak? Dia kira dia itu siapa memegang tangan Tetsu seenaknya!!" Aomine menjadi sangat marah, dan dia sudah bangun dari tempat persembunyiannya untuk menerkam lelaki itu. 

"Tunggu, Daiki." Akashi menahan niat Aomine dengan tangannya menghalang badannya yang kental itu, sedia menumbuk muka lelaki berambut coklat itu.

"Apa lagi?! Apa kau tidak melihat dia memegang Tetsu?! Aku ingin menghajar dia!!!" Sekarang Murasakibara yang harus memegang anak bandel yang meronta-ronta tidak mahu diam itu.

"Aku seperti pernah lihat mukanya. Adakah dia itu..." Midorima memerhatikan dengan teliti lelaki itu. 

"Ya. Dia adalah Ogiwara Shigehiro. Kita mengalahkan tim basketnya pada perlawanan _Nationals_ dulu."

"Jadi, setelah perlawanan itu kan, Kurokocchi tiba-tiba menghilang? Jadi, disebabkan oleh dia, iya kan?" Setelah mendengar keterangan Kise, Aomine menjadi sedikit lebih tenang. 

"Hubungan mereka itu apa Akachin? Kenapa dia mesra begitu dengan Kurochin? Apa dia ingin mengapa-apakan Kurochin?" Mukkun juga menjadi kesal setelah melihatnya memegang tangan dan mengusap kepala Kuroko. Baginya, yang paling cocok dengan Kuroko adalah dia, kerana mereka berdua suka makanan manis.

"Aku tidak pasti. Tetapi, buat waktu ini, kita akan mengikuti dia sampai Ogiwara pergi." Mereka bersetuju dengan cadangan Akashi, kerana yang terakhir kali mereka stalking, Kuroko tidak mahu bertemu dengan mereka sehari suntuk. 

Mereka melihat lagi ke arah mereka berdua.

"Bukan, kami..." Kuroko cuba menjelaskan.

"Saling mencintai!" Celah Ogiwara, dan Aomine meronta-ronta lagi mendengar kata-katanya. 

"Maaf ya adik-adik! Tetapi kita perlu pergi!" Dia melambaikan tangan kepada anak-anak di situ, membawa pergi Kuroko dengan tangannya. Mereka semua turut mengikuti.

Setelah mereka berjalan di tapak pejalan kaki kauh dari taman, mereka melepaskan gandengan. 

"Ogiwara-kun, kenapa kamu berkata begitu?" Tanya Kuroko setelah mereka berjalan dengan perlahan.

"Oh maaf, maaf. Tidak sengaja, terbawa suasana saja." Dia tertawa.

'Terbawa suasana apa tolol!!' Fikir Keempat-empat mereka yang bersembunyi di belakang mesin penjual otomatis.

"Lagipula, kau tidak suka mereka kan? Ahli Kiseki no Sedai maksudku. Kau bilang padaku dulu, kau tidak ingin berpacaran dengan siapa-siapa." 

"Itu benar." Jelas Kuroko.

"Makanya aku kaget mendengar suara perempuan pada henponku. Kukira, Kuroko sudah ada yang punya." Aura membunuh masih kental. Akashi sesekali cuba melempar gunting dari arah belakang, tetapi sengaja tidak kena.

"Tidak. Aku tidak suka pada siapa-siapa."

Ogiwara melihat kearahnya, tersenyum. 

"Haha. Aneh, aku tidak biasa berbicara dengan perempuan." Tawanya Kedengaran agak malu-malu.

"Iya. Kamu juga tidak popular." 

"Lihat siapa yang bicara, Kuroko. Tiada siapa yang ingin bicara denganmu!" 

Kuroko tersentak sambil memandang Ogiwara. Ogiwara bisa menafsirkan yang Kuroko berkecil hati dengan ayatnya. Lihat saja, 2 jamur sudah tumbuh di kepalanya.

"Ah! Ah, maksudku, kau kan ada  _misdirection!_ Aku tidak bermaksud kau itu dibenci orang!" 

Jamur di atas kepala Kuroko bertambah. Ogiwara menjadi bingung untuk memujuknya. Dia lebih bingung lagi kerana bisa saja perasaan cewek meresap pada dirinya sekarang. 

"Ok deh! Aku akan membelikanmu es krim. Jangan marah lagi ya?" Katanya dengan aura gentleman. Mereka berlepas ke speedmart berdekatan.

Sementara itu, para pria pelangi sedang berusaha sedaya mungkin untuk melepaskan badan Murasakibara yang lengket di mesin penjual otomatis.

"Ayo! Ayo lepasin!" Aomine menarik-narik tangannya. Kakinya juga turut disandarkan pada mesin untuk menambahkan kuasa.

"Uwaaaa....aku belum puas membeli snek~" Rayu Murasakibara seperti anak kecil. Anak kecil yang lewat saja kebingungan melihatnya.

"Murasakicchi, kita harus pergi! Nanti Kurokocchi akan meninggalkan kita!"

"Murasakibara, mereka sudah pergi jauh."

"Hah." Keluh Akashi, sudah hilang sabar.

"Atsushi. Aku hitung sampai tiga. Kalau tidak..." Murasakibara mulai memberi perhatian.

"Satu..." genggamannya belum dilepaskan.

"Dua..." perlahan-lahan, ahli yang lain mulai mundur.

"~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!"

\-------------------○○○○○○○○○-------------------

"Ah...mereka sedang apa di dalam sana? Sudah pukul 7, hampir gelap!"

"Iya, seperti dirimu." Semua tertawa mendengar lelucon Midorima.

"OI."

Aomine dan yang lain menunggu di luar sebuah toko giftshop. Mereka sudah membuntuti mereka dar toko Alfamart (lol), toko buku, kafe dan akhirnya giftshop, masih tidak mahu membiarkan Kuroko sendirian.

"Apa mahu lelaki itu. Membawanya sampai jauh-jauh begini. Kuroko juga menurut saja. Apa dia tidak sadar dia sekarang cewek? Bisa saja dia menyerangnya walau dia itu sahabatnya." Midorima mulai menunjukkan sikap tsunderenya.

"Kurokocchi pasti sudah sadar itu...soalnya dia kan tetap lelaki di dalam. Buktinya, kalau aku bertanya tentang anu itu, dia masih menjawab dengan tenang." Kise bersandar pada tembok toko.

"KAU BERTANYA SOAL ANU KECILMU ITU? PADANYA?" Aomine mulai mara kepadanya dan menangkap tali leher Kise.

"Sabar Aominecchi! Bukan begitu, perlu saja. Aku kan belajar bersamanya waktu pulang sekolah? Waktu itu kami belajar tentang badan manusi--!!" 

"PORNOOOO!!!!!!" Aomine menonjok Kise.

"Kalian, diam. Mereka sudah keluar."Akashi memberi isyarat kepada mereka.

Mereka keluar dari toko, bergandengan tangan. Suasana di situ menjadi panas.

"Ogiwara-kun. Aku pasti aku bisa membawanya sendiri. Jadi kalau bisa..." Kuroko tidak sempat menghabiskan kata-katanya lalu dicelah oleh Ogiwara.

"Tidak apa. Kau kan perempuan sekarang. Biar kali ini saja aku akan melayanimu seperti ini. Hehehe." 

Mereka hanya bisa ngiler melihat mereka berdua, cemburu.

"Oh iya, um, aku tidak mahu bicara soal ini tiba-tiba tapi," katanya malu-malu. Kuroko bingung melihatnya. Tangan Ogiwara bergerak ke arah skirt Kuroko dan memegang hujungnya, menariknya sedikit. Sang cewek kaget dengan pipinya merah merona.

Lelaki-lelaki lainnya sudah hilang sabar dan terus keluar mendapatkan Kuroko yang dilihatnya sedang dicolek. Kise dan Midorima memegang badan dan tangan Kuroko, menariknya jauh dari genggaman Ogiwara, manakala prajurit penyerang Aomine dan Murasakibara berdiri tegak di hadapannya dengan pandangan maut. 

"...?? Kalian?" Kuroko memulai.

"Kuroko, kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Kurokocchi!! Kau tidak dipegang di tempat yang bukan-bukan olehnya, iya kan??"

"Ah bukan begitu, aku--" Ogiwara tersentap dengan kemunculan mata kuning merah yang melirik ke arahnya dengan senyuman sinis.

"Cukup berbicara, petani. Apa yang kau lakukan kepada Tetsuya memang tidak bisa dimaafkan. Aku akan beri kau dua pilihan. Hukuman cara lembut atau yang kasar?"

"Tidak! Ini salah faham!" Ogiwara dengan panik cuba menjelaskan lagi. Tidak menyangka dia akan benar-benar bertemu dengan mereka setelah dia baru habis bicara tentang mereka tadi.

"Aomine dan Murasakibara akan menguruskan cara lembut itu dulu, kalau kau tidak melutut dan meminta maaf." Kali ini, gunting andalan Akashi sudah menunjukkan diri.

"Tidak, tidak! Sebenarnya..." Ogiwara cuba berbisik kepada mereka bertiga, membungkukkan badan. Ketiga lelaki itu dengan pandangan yang 'mati akal', bergerak pelan-pelan ke belakang Kuroko. Mereka melihat skirt tadi dari jauh. Kise dan Midorima juga tidak ketinggalan. Akhirnya mereka benar-benar 'pecah' dalaman dan luaran. Badan mereka bertukar warna putih keseluruhannya seperrti roh yang meninggalkan jasad.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan ini?" Kuroko bertanya dari hadapan mereka berlima.

"Kuroko...apa kau tidak berasa dingin walau sedikit?" Ogiwara cuba memberikannya sedikit tebakan, masih dengan malu-malu.

"Sejujurnya, aku sudah berasa dingin sejak kita keluar membeli es krim tadi. Apalagi di bahagian kaki. Kenapa?"

Ya. itulah. Kuroko berjalan selama 2 jam dengan skirt yang ada tompokan merah di hujungnya.

\-----ooooo-----

"Terima kasih, Murasakibara-kun, sudah meminjamkan jaket kepadaku." Kuroko menundukkan kepala sedikit tanda terima kasih. Sekarang mereka berada di gerabak kereta api yang sepi dan hanya mereka dan beberapa orang lain sedang duduk di sana. Suasana sepi beginilah yang amat ditakuti oleh perempuan, tetapi kalau bukan mereka yang menjaganya.

"Hm. Okay. Aku tidak keberatan. Badan Kurochin mungkin lebih kedinginan dari aku." Murasakibara berkata dengan tone yang biasa-biasa saja, tapi sebenarnya bahagia kerana bisa melihat jaketnya yang tampak terlalu besar pada badan Kuroko. Dia merasa bangga setiap kali melihatnya. 

"Mentang-mentang Tetsu memilih badanmu yang besar itu untuk menutup seluruh tubuhnya, kau ingin menunjuk-nunjuk saja." Aomine teus mengunyah snek Jepang yang dibeli Kuroko di toko giftshop tadi. Jadi tujuan Kuroko keluar tadi adalah kerana dia sedang memikirkan ole-ole yang ingin diberikan sebagai tanda terima kasih kepada mereka. It yang dia katakan kepada Ogiwara.

"Tetsuya, sini duduk di sebelahku saja." Akashi mengajaknya untuk duduk rapat dengannya, menjauh dari mereka yang sering bertengkar. 

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kurokocchi! Ahn~" Kise dengan manja ingin menyuapkan snek kepada Kuroko.

"Tidak apa. Aku sudah kenyang."

"Kuroko, biar aku membetulkan rambutmu itu"

"Ah, biarkan saja, Midorima-kun. Terima kasih."

Kuroko berterusan menolak mereka dengan lembut, seperti biasanya, tetapi sepertinya ada sesuatu yang aneh dari caranya itu. 

Mereka sudah sampai ke destinasi. Tetapi kerana haluan yang berbeda, mereka terpaksa berpisah dari Kuroko.

"Ah, seiusan, Tetsu! Aku saja yang menghantarkan kau pulang!" 

"Tidak! Kurokocchi mahu pulang sama aku!"

"Mengalah!"

"Tidak!"

"Huh mahu berantem huh? Huuuh???" Aomine mulai menunjukkan sisi sebenarnya.

"Tidak usah. Aku tidak mahu siapa-siapa yang menghantarku pulang. Kalian pulang dan istirahat saja." Kuroko mulai berasa tidak senang dengan mereka yang dari tadi bertengkar disebabkan olehnya.

"Tetapi, Tetsuya. Perempuan tidak seharusnya--" Akashi juga tidak ingin kalah memimpinnya pulang.

"Tidak mahu! Maaf, aku pulang dulu. Selamat malam." Kuroko terus berlari meninggalkan mereka. Tiada siapa yang bisa mengejarnya, kerana dia menghilang di rombongan pejalan kaki seperti bayang-bayang.

"Aneh, Kurochin. Sepertinya dia terlihat kesal. Apa kerana kita sering bertengkar?" 

"Ini salah kamu semua, nanodayo." Midorima membenarkan posisi kacamatanya lagi

"Apa-apa juga, aku pasti dia selamat. Soalnya aku sudah memasang GPS tracker pada dirinya." Akashi menjelaskan tentang plan rahasianya iitu, dan semuanya bertepu tangan.

"Hmm...Kurokocchi, tambah misterius saja. Aku menjadi bertambah suka padanya."

"Bodoh. Kau tidak akan mendapatkan Tetsu."

"Tapi aku pasti Kurochin suka padaku..."

"Kenapa kamu semua membincangkan hal ini seperti soalan matematika nodayo." Midorima tidak bisa menahan malu memikirkan tentang perasaannya.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ini seperti extra chapter. tidak menggangu root chapter yang sebenar! ((aku hanya ingin menuis GOM yang stalking Kuroko+Ogiwara)) *** aku akan coba update dengan lebih cepat dan pasti ceritanya akan menari, walau tidak begitu panjang. Semangat!


	4. Perasaanku..!

 "Terima kasih, Kagami-kun, sudah menghantarku pulang." Jawab gadis kecil itu, tidak bermaya. 

"Aah, sama-sama." Kagami mencuri-curi pandang ke arah dia. Tidak biasanya dia terlihat lelah seperti ini setelah latihan.

"Naa, Kuroko. Apa kau akan menjadi lelah kalau mengikut latihan kita dalam keadaan kau yang seperti ini?"

"Sepertinya, iya. Apatah lagi dalam keadaan menstrual, ia memakan lebih banyak tenaga."

Kagami mengangguk faham. Hari ini, Kuroko tetap keras kepala untuk mengikuti latihan, walau Aida tahu, yang menunya itu tidak cocok untuk gadis apalagi yang berbadan kecil, sosok yang kurus, pendek, manis, pendiam, putih, jelita...ehhh

Ada sesuatu dari sikapnya yang bisa mengizinkan coach untuk menerimanya mengikut latihan. Seperti api yang bersembunyi di balik maata biru yang tenang seperti air. Coach mahu tidak mahu, membiarkan saja dia kelelahan di gym bersama lelaki-lelaki lain. 

Setelah mereka habis latihan tadi, kerana tidak sedar akan keadaanya waktu itu, dia masuk ke kamar ganti yang semuanya adalah lelaki-lelaki separuh telanjang.

_"K-K-Kuroko...apa yang kau," Furihata menegur, mukanya sudah menjadi merah menyala apabila Kuroko menarik celananya ke bawah. Semua lelaki di situ shock dan memandangnya, tidak mampu berkata apa-apa seakan mulut mereka mengunyah lem._

_"Eh?" Kuroko membalas lagi. Kakinya yang mulus itu sudah sepenuhnya terbuka. Apa yang tinggal hanyalah celana dalam yang baru-baru dibelinya bersama lelaki genit Kiseki no Sedai kemarin di toko pakaian dalam wanita saranan Aomine. Tetapi sayang kerana mereka masih belum bisa melihat warna apa yang dikenakan pada celana itu kerana uniform basketnya yang panjang sampai ke pahanya._

_Masih, dengan tenang, Kuroko menaikkan lagi bajunya, tidak sabar melepaskan bajunya yang sudah basah kerana keringat itu supaya dia bisa pulang dan mandi, tetapi ditahan dengan coach yang seenaknya masuk ke dalam kamar ganti._

_"KUROKO-KUN!"_

_"Wah, coach! Jangan masuk begitu saja, ini kan kamar ganti lelaki..."_

_"KAU ITU YANG MASUK SEENAKNYA SAJA, **PORNO!** "Aida menonjok Kuroko dan dia pengsan, menyelamatkan mereka semua dari kehilangan lebih banyak lagi darah dari hidung mereka, dan begitulah ceritanya Kuroko bisa digendong oleh Kagami pulang ke rumahnya._

Kagami masih membawa Kuroko pada kedua tangannya yang tegap dan besar. Dia tidak menghiraukan omongan orang atau pandangan cemburu yang dilemparkan cewek dan cowok di sekeliling mereka.

'Enak ya, aku pengen kalau cowokku juga so sweet kayak lelaki yang mirip orang Amerika itu.'

'Padahal ceweknya imut ya. Sayang dia sudah ada yang punya.'

'Hehehe, kenapa malah digendong gitu ya? Ceweknya kecil sekali, kayak bapa dan anak saja.'

Omongan itu sama sekali tidak mengganggu Kagami, tapi lain ceritanya bagi Kuroko. Dia merasa malu dengan semua itu. Tapi ada perasaan yang lebih kuat lagi dari itu. Dia sebenarnya  _enggan_ dilayan seperti ini.

"Cukup, Kagami-kun. Aku bisa jalan sendiri." Kuroko mulai mendorong tangan kecilnya pada dada Kagami, memukul-mukul halus.

"Kau ini, sudah pendek, kecil, pingsan lagi. Siapa yang mahu tanggungjawab kalau kau jatuh di tengah jalan?" Kagami semakin tahu saja apa yang ingin dilakukan, seoolah-olah dia sudah menjadi 'matang' dan bersikap seperti 'lelaki sejati' di keliling Kuroko sejak menjadi perempuan. Kuroko tidak bisa menolak kerana dia tahu, sebenarnya dia masih lelah. Tapi... 

"Kagami-kun, kenapa semua orang baik kepadaku? Termasuk kamu? Lelaki di sekolah selalu memberiku snek dan minuman, mengajakku keluar, minta diajar pr dan bahkan ada yang mengejarku keliling sekolah."

"...Itu wajar saja. Lelaki kan memang begitu kalau melihat cewek cantik. Kau juga mengerti kan?" Kagami terlihat mahu tidak mahu menjawab, pipinya merah sedikit kerana mata Kuroko memandangnya dengan bersinar-sinar dan semakin membulat. Apa dia tidak sadar mukanya itu dekat kerana sedang digendong?

"Aku cantik? Apa yang cantik?" Ah. soalan ini. Soalan paling susah yang harus dijawab lelaki. Atau, untuk Kagami seorang. Sebenarnya sih jawabannya jelas, tapi untuk otak seperti Kagami atau Aomine, mereka harus dibilang lambat-lambat baru ngerti.

"Kau, uhh....punya, mata." badannya mulai berkeringat.

"Aku tahu itu. Kau juga memiliki mata. Kita memiliki mata. Apalagi?"

"UHH, RAMBUT. RAMBUTMU, LURUS." 

"Rambut Izuki-senpai juga lurus. Apalagi?"

"KAU. KUROKO KAU. KECIL DAN SUKA MUNCUL DI MANA-MANA." Suaranya bertutur seperti robot. Walau sudah terbiasa dengan gombalan orang Amerika, tambahan lagi diajar oleh kakaknya Himuro, tetapi kalau dipraktikkan, dia tidak bisa. Apatah lagi ini Kuroko. Apatah LAGI ini kali pertamanya.

"...Itu bukan pujian."

Kuroko manyun. Tiba-tiba saja dia terasa sedih. 'Kenapa malah dia jadi seperti benar-benar cewek begini???' yang difikir Kagami.

"Aku tidak punya daya tarikan apa pun. Mungkin daya tarikanku adalah tidak punya daya tarikan."

Kagami tidak mahu kalah. Gadis kecil itu diposisikan dengan tangan kanan Kagami mendukung paha Kuroko dan tangan kirinya memegang badan belakangnya, memaksa Kuroko untuk betemu dengan muka Kagami,  _face-to-face_. Kagami sedikit deg-degan memegang badannya dan merasa telapak tangannya hampir bisa mengelilingi pinggang Kuroko.

"Kau itu, bagi aku, aku suka kau, atau orang lain suka kau itu, tidak perlu sebab! Aku suka kau kerana kau itu kau! Aku tidak tahu bisa katakan apa yang ada pada dirimu, kerana aku menyukaimu tanpa sebab, mengerti?"

Paras muka Kuroko semakin bersinar-sinar dipantulkan cahaya mentari yang semakin malap. Muka mereka dekat, tangan Kuroko meremas bahu Kagami dan mereka berdua saling berpandangan. Kuroko merasa, kalau itu mungkin perkataan yang paling manis kalau diberikan kepada perempuan.  

"Iya, benar. Terima kasih, Kagami-kun." Kuroko tersenyum, melihat ke arah lelaki asal Barat itu.

Kagami hanya bisa menelan ludahnya.

_'Bodoh. Mana orang nggak jatuh hati melihat senyummu.'_

Tiba-tiba, suara seperti gerombolan binatang yang baru saja lepas dari kandang kebun binatang mendadak mendekati mereka. Dua, tiga, bukan.  **Lima** haiwan liar bermata buas berwarna-warni menyerbu mereka untuk menyelamatkan sang puteri dari ancaman gorila. 

" **KaAAAAAGAAAAAMIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!"** Jeplet, Kagami menjadi pisang basi yang diinjak di jalanan. 

"Kurochin, masa sih, kau biarkan gorila memegang kamu?"

"Tetsuu! Jangan biar dirimu dipegang lelaki lain lagi..!" Aomine memeluk leher Kuroko sampai hampir tercekik.

Kagami bangkit sambil memegang punggungnya yang ditusuk-tusuk dengan gunting.

" **GOHOKK!! APA-APAAN SIH, KENAPA MALAH AKU YANG DIPUKUL???** "

"Kagamicchi mahu kita pukul Kurokocchi? Ah, langsung tidak berkelakian~" 

"BUKAN ITU MAKSUDKU, BEGOK!"

"Diam. Kau tidak berhak memegang Kuroko dengan tangan kotormu. Lagi-lagi, hari ini hari malang untuk kau zodiak Leo. Jika kau mendekati Aquarius, nasib malang akan sentiasa menyambarmu! Nanodayo."Midorima membetulkan kaca matanya dengan ganteng, dan itu membuatkan Kagami muak.

"Hmm...pantesan saja aku selalu jatuh tangga bila berjalan denganmu." Kuroko yang sejak tadi diberi perhatian sepenuhnya oleh lima pria itu menjawab. Sambil diusap-usap kepalanya dan digendong ala-ala tas kuliah, disandarkan perut pada bahu Akashi.

"Tidak! Itu gara-gara kau memakai sepatu yang besar milikmu dulu! Sudah kutegur supaya menukarnya kerana sepatu lelaki itu besar!"

Pria pelangi memandang dingin seperti seorang pembunuh ke arah Kagami. Mereka ingin menetukan ajal bagi lelaki yang beraninya mengganggu Sixth Man kesayangan mereka.

"Kau tidak akan bisa tidur malam ini, Taiga." Setelah itu, Kagami bangun pada malam yang sudah larut di bangku taman permainan. Telanjang.

\----oooooo-------

"Untung saja, kita bisa lari sebelum Kagamicchi sadar. Iya tidak, Kurokocchi?" Kise mengobrol dengan Kuroko yang sekarang dipindahkan ke bahu Murasakibara, Dengan jalan yang tenang dan suara yang tenang dan ekspresi yang tenang pada malam yang tenang, malah Kuroko yang ketakutan.

"Tidak. Aku malah menghiraukan keadaan Kagami sekarang." Maksudku, dia telanjang dan hari semakin dingin.

"Jangan kau khawatir, Kuroko. Aku pasti kulitnya tebal, sama seperti alisnya itu."

"Iya Kurochin. Pasti alisnya bisa menumbuh dan jadi selimut yang hangat pada badannya~" Murasakibara mengunyah-ngunyah pocky, menyuapkan manja pada mulut kecil Kuroko Tetsuya. Semua yang melihatnya sekarang pasti merasa bahagia sekali. Mukanya saja, sudah manis begitu.

"Kuroko juga, pasti kedinginan kalau tidak memakai jaket tambahan, iya kan? Berterima kasihlah pada Kagami nanti." Sebenarnya di balik muka tsunderenya juga, ada plan sinis yang disimpannya sewaktu membalas dendam pada Kagami nanti.

"Tetsuya, kau makan malam apa?"

"Aku mahu makan Siomay." Kuroko memang sudah kangen merasa makanan itu.

"Di sini Jepang, Tetsu. Nggak ada Siomay."

"Sebenarnya, waktu malam-malam gini, pasti ada gerobak siomay dan ketoprak iya kan? Ah, itu dia!" Kise menunjuk ke arah gerobak tua yang dibawa seorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang. Sebenarnya, gerobaknya juga kelihatan agak gelap sih, memandangkan tiada siapa lagi yang jalan di situ, mereka duduk saja di pinggir tempat pejalan kaki, di bawah lampu jalanan yang terang. Jujur, melihat perempuan mendorong gerobak malam-malam saja, sudah kelihatan aneh.

"Mau~ Aku mau 3 bakso, 7 siomay dan 3 ketoprak ya~" 

"Aku mahu minum teh botol sosro saja, mbak. Masih kenyang."

"1 bungkus siomay." masing-masing memesan makanan sesuai selera. Gerobak itu diletakkan di pinggir jalan yang kebetulan memiliki lereng seperti bukit kecil dan danau yang jernih dan indah di bawahnya. Mereka duduk di rumput-rumput yang pendek ada bunganya. 

"Kita sepertinya baru pertama kali ke sini." Akashi berkata, kelihatan kagum kerana pantulan cahaya bulan bisa membiaskan air yang kelihatan putih dengan cantik begini.

"Setuju. Sepertinya aku tidak pernah melihat pemandangan malam yang cantik begini. Iya tidak, Tetsu..." 

Aomine melihat Kuroko yang duduk di sebelahnya sejak tadi. Dia sedang memerhati ikan-ikan kecil yang berenang seakan-akan menari di bawah cahaya bulan. Semua yang ada pada Kuroko sekarang, seakan bersinar-sinar. Rambutnya, kulitnya, bibirnya, apalagi mata biru bundarnya. Seperti melihat bulan langsung apabila menatapi mata itu. Sangat, sangat mempesona.

"Aomine-kun?" 

"Ha? AAAH... maaf. Tidak ada apa-apa." Malam ini memang dingin, tetapi lain bagi Aomine. Dia terasa panas. Panas berada di dekatnya.

Makanan yang tadi dipesan sudah sampai dan dibahagikan satu persatu antara mereka. Mereka ngobrol seperti biasanya, berisik, tentang apa yang terjadi di sekolah mereka sekarang,, menu latihan mereka, bertukar-tukar strategi, mengejek tim sekolah lain yang cara bermainnya lucu sampai ke waktu-waktu persekolahan di Teiko. Seperti momen ini adalah memori yang bergerak. Momen yang berulang kembali. 

"Enak!! Ketopraknya enak sekali!!!" 

"Siomayna juga kenyal, nandayo."

"Bagiku, sup bakso adalah yang paling lazat pada malam hari~" 

"Kenapa bisa ada makanan Indonesia di Jepang ya?" Tanya Kuroko yang mengunyah siomay besar yang tidak muat dalam mulutnya kecil-kecil. 

"Apa kau tidak tahu? Kan Presiden kita itu teman sepermainan Presiden Habibie dulu. Sampai sekarang, mereka masih bermain." Jawab Akashi dengan memegang dagunya.

"Oh! Pantesan saja ya kan, sewaktu 17 Agustus kemarin, kakakku membeli banyak kerupuk dan mengikatnya dengan tali! Ku fikir dia itu tiada kerjaan!" Komen Kise membuat semua orang tertawa. 

_Rindunya, suasana begini. Semua orang tidak berhenti tertawa, mengobrol seperti mereka tidak pernah kalah atau menang. Seperti mereka ini bukan dari tim yang berbeda, dan tiada perbedaan. Seperti mereka ini satu, seperti waktu di Teiko dulu. Sebelum Aomine..._

Aomine masih hanya bisa melihat Kuroko sejak tadi. Dia terfikir-fikir,  _'Ngomong, atau tidak? Ngomong, atau tidak?"_ Akhirnya dia nekad. Dia menyedot teh botolnya dan memanggil nama Tetsu.

Kuroko memalingkan mukanya yang kotor di keliling bibir akibat saus kacang yang dimakannya. 

"Hehe, Iya, Aomine-kun?" Dia berhenti tertawa. Matanya benar-benar memantulkan sinar bulan. Degupan jantung Aomine sudah lari kemana-mana.

"Umm, aku mahu meminta maaf, dan berterima kasih." Aomine menutup mukanya ketika Kuroko melihatnya dengan bersungguh-sungguh. Ah, walau dia sudah terbiasa dengan ini sejak dua tiga tahun kemarin, masih saja. Tetapi waktu ini penting, dan dia bisa merasa jantungnya bisa copot. Sekarang, dia akan beraksi lebih awal dari orang lainnya.

"Untuk apa?" Kuroko masih terlihat bingung. Sekarang Kuroko sudah semakin sadar dalam keadaannya yang dipercayai 'sementara' perempuan, dia harus dalam waktu 'sementara' ini membiasakan diri duduk melipatkan kaki. Dia terlihat tiada bedanya dengan anak perempuan lain, seperti zarah keperempuanan mulai meresap sedikit demi sedikit.

"Aku, ingin meminta maaf, kalau aku ada membuatmu marah atau kecewa. Sebenarnya, dari hasil carianku di internet dan buku fiksi, perubahan diri seseorang menjadi orang lain ada sesuatu yang berkait dengan mental. Dan aku ini bukan sebegok atau sejenius orang lain. Tetapi untuk Tetsu, aku akan coba memahami dan membantumu sebisa mungkin."

Kuroko masih bingung. Mental? Kok bisa? Seingatnya, dia tidak marah atau ada perasaan negatif yang timbul sejak memenangi Winter Cup sebulan kelmarin. Malah, kalau bisa diekspresikan dengan lebih lagi dengan muka alami poker facenya, dia ingin berbuat begitu. Apatah lagi Ogiwara yang kembali bermain basket, Aomine sudah kembali seperti dulu, teman lain yang sudah mengerti arti semangat pasukan, dan waktu sekarang yang diluangkan sama seperti waktu di Teiko dulu. Dia bahagia. Jadi apa maksud Aomine?

"Aku minta maaf...telah membuatmu menangis. Sewaktu perlawanan dulu, dan...sewaktu..." Aomine melihat ke danau, tidak sanggup lagi menatap mata Kuroko. Dia bisa menangis melihat mukanya.

"...sewaktu aku meninggalkanmu dulu, menangis sendirian di waktu hujan. Kau pasti kedinginan, bukan?" Akhirnya Aomine bisa melepaskan apa yang disimpan sejak dulu lagi. Sejak dia bilang kepada Kuroko yang dia tidak memerlukan  _pass_  dari Kuroko untuk menang. Kuroko pasti merasa sakit sendirian. Tapi, andai bisa dikatakan, Aomine juga waktu itu sedang kesakitan.

Kuroko terdiam. Memang benar, dia menangis. Tapi dia terdiam. Dia tidak lagi merasa dendam atau marah padanya. Ia sama seperti mengungkit hal lama, menanyakan kenapa anjing kencing berdiri kalau memang kita sendiri tidak ingin tahu jawabannya.

Kuroko memukul Aomine dengan  _Ignite Pass_ andalan. Tangan Aomine merasa kebas, tapi dia bisa menahan daripada menjerit.

"...Jadi, kenapa kamu ingin berterima kasih?" Tanya Kuroko lagi. Aomine malah melihat Kuroko, tetapi tidak bertentang mata dengannya.

"...kau ini sudah menyelamatkanku, Tetsu. Aku ingin berterima kasih kerana itu. Dan juga, kau sudah menyelamatkan kami semua. Kalau bukan kerana kau, mungkin kita tidak akan bisa duduk bersama seperti ini lagi, benar tidak? Masing-masing dengan kepala sendiri, dan kau datang bagai petir. Dan mungkin juga, sekarang kau menjadi cewek, petanda bahawa kita perlu diselamatkan lagi. Aku mahu terus diselamatkan oleh Tetsu." Aomine menghabiskan ayatnya dengan hembusan nafas panjang. Aneh. Aneh aneh. Dia seperti sedang ngobrol dengan perempuan bersuara imut minta ampun. Memberi dampak lain pada Tetsu kesayangan Teiko.

"Kamu lucu, Aomine-kun. Padahal, aku yang dulunya diselamatkan olehmu. Hahaha." Muka putihnya sudah menjadi kemerah-merahan. Aomine benar-benar sedang pusing dan berkeringat. Dadanya ingin berkata sesuatu.

"T-Tetsu! S-s-sebenarnya, sejak dulu, a-aku, AKU SUKA---" 

 _DU DU DI DA DU DA DI DA~_ ringtone Aomine berbunyi. Kenapa.......?

"Oi! Apa Satsuki?! Hm? Pulang? Ibu marah? PR DIHANTAR BESOK? **HAAAAAA?????** " Aomine menjerit dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ahli-ahli lain terus melihat ke arahnya.

"Maaf, kalian! Aku perlu pulang! Ibuku ngomel di rumah!" Aomine mengambil tas ranselnya dan di letakkan mengelilingi bahu.

"Cepat kasih bahagian kalian! Biar aku yang bayar." Aomine menghulurkan tangan ke setiap mereka, dan mereka memberikan bahagian duit masing-masing. Setelah itu, dia terus menaiki lereng kecil ke arah gerobak, dimana mbak tadi sedang duduk.

"Mbak! Ini bayarannya. Cepetan saya mahu pulang nih!" Aomine menegur setelah uang yang dihulurnya tadi tidak diterima olehnya. Mbak beramBut panjang dan bertubuh kurus itu masih memakan sate dengan lahap.

"M-mbak?" Aomine menelan ludahnya. Dia mendekati sedikit demi sedikit setelah saling berganti pandangan dengan rekan yang lain.

"A-AkashicchII...seingatku, mbak tadi nggak menjual sate..?" Kise mulai merinding melihat mbak tadi. Semuanya mengangkat tas dan menyiapkan kaki bagi sebarang kemungkinan.

Aomine memegang bahu mbak tadi, dan dia tidak bisa melihat mata mbak itu, dan sate itu ternyata ada cacingnya.

"S-S-S-S-S-S-S-SETAAAAAAAAANNN!!!!!!" mereka dengan sekelip mata menghilang dari situ, meninggalkan 'setan' itu sendirian.

"Yaah, mas-mas pada lari. Apa eke perlu potong rambut ya? Hm, anak jaman sekarang nggak tahu apa khasiat cacing? Kan banyak vitaminnya. Hmph!" 

Yang penting mereka sudah bayar makanan 'mbak' itu...

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he yo~ ini dia, core story ^_^ 
> 
> komen ya~ Aku suka membaca komen kalian <3


	5. Chapter 5

"Kuroko, berikan tanganmu." Midorima menghulurkan tangannya yang berbalut perban putih untuk dicapai Kuroko. Kuroko menurut dan membiarkan tangannya dipegang oleh lelaki yang sekarang beda 40 senti dengannya.

Sambil berjalan, ahli Kiseki no Sedai juga tidak terlepas untuk melihat apa yang ingin ditunjukkan Midorima.

"Horoskop Oha Asa hari ini bilang, jika seseorang yang mempunyai kulit yang cantik hari ini akan terluka, nodayo. Ini lucky itemmu, aku pinjamkan. Sebuah Kompas."

Kuroko mengambil kompas hitam hijau itu darinya. 

Semuanya kaget, termasuk Kuroko. Mana nggak kaget, pagi-pagi sudah dikasi petanda buruk. Mereka nggak bisa ambil remeh perkara ini, soalnya apa yang keluar dari mulut Midorima selalu benar.

"Tapi, kalau tidak benar bagaimana?" Tanya Kise.

"Kalau memang takdir, tidak bisa ditukar. Kita cuma bisa usaha, nanodayo."

"Eh, berarti, kita semua akan terluka dong?" Aomine yang berada di belakang Kuroko menjawab. Tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam kedua kantongnya. Iya. Dia tahu yang semua temannya itu ganteng-ganteng.

"Hmm...Minechin, kurasa apa yang dimaksudkan Midochin itu orang yang _berkulit cantik_ , bukan yang berkulit gelap." Terdengar suara tawa yang samar setelah mendengar ejekan Murasakibara.

"Ah! Sudah! Yang penting, kita harus jaga Tetsu hari ini!" Cepat-cepat Aomine menukar topik pembicaraan.

Midorima akhirnya melepaskan tangan Kuroko dengan pelan. Dia berdehem sambil membetulkan posisi kaca matanya, menutup mukanya yang sedang malu.

"Selain itu juga, Aquarius menjadi lucky itemku hari ini. Sebisa mungkin, aku akan cepat-cepat menjemputmu pulang sekolah nanti, Kuroko." Midorima memandang Kuroko di bawah kelopak matanya yang tebal. Fikirannya terkonsumsi tentang fakta yang Kuroko ini benar-benar telah menjadi perempuan. Rambutnya berkilat dan lurus, badannya kecil dan imut, juga kulitnya...mulus dan lembut sekali. Apa mungkin dulu, dia juga memiliki kulit cantik begini? 

"Kalau begitu, aku juga akan menjemput Tetsuya pulang nanti." Akashi yang dari tadi berjalan di sebelah kiri Kuroko berbicara. 

"Aku juga mahu!" Kise tidak ketinggalan mempartisipasi acara menjaga sang putri.

"Aku juga~"

"Kalau begitu, kita lihat siapa yang akan mendapatkan Tetsu dulu pulang nanti! Setuju?" Aomine semakin gila saja dengan cadangannya.

"TIDAK! Kuroko itu yang menjadi lucky itemku hari ini nanodayo!!" Midorima tidak bisa bersetuju kalau semua lelaki kumpulan ini bisa-bisa mengambil Kuroko darinya nanti. 

"Tetsu kan setuju-setuju aja. Iya tidak, Tetsu?" Badan lelaki yang berpostur tegap itu memeluk gadis kecil di hadapannya. Kuroko hanya bisa pasrah ketika badannya ditarik kesana-kesini. 

\-------ooooo-------

Langkah kecil datang mendekati kawasan berumput di halaman belakang sekolah Seirin. Di sana hanya ada rumput dan pepohon, dan sebuah tembok tinggi yang memisahkan Seirin dengan aspal jalanan.

Tempatnya benar-benar sepi dan hangat. Udara siang itu, tepat jam makan siang untuk penduduk Seirin, tidak terduga adalah cuaca paling nyaman dalam minggu ini. Tiupan angin juga tidak kalah memberi suasana redup pada tempat yang di duduki Kuroko sekarang.

Dia kecapaian setelah berhasil melarikan diri dari anak-anak lelaki dan perempuan yang ingin duduk makan bersamanya. Walau dia telah banyak kali menolak kerana mahu makan bersama teman-teman basketnya, mereka masih tidak mahu mengalah.

Kuroko terpaksa berpisah sebentar dari Kagami yang masih dengan  _Japanese Lunch Time Rush-_ nya. Kagami pasti tercari-cari di mana Kuroko sekarang. Matanya tertutup oleh bayangan dedaun pohon.

Kuroko duduk manis, menyandarkan badannya pada sebuah pohon yang mempunyai daun yang lebat. Kepalanya dibiarkan relaks ke belakang sambil melunjurkan kaki.

Musim dingin dan Winter Cup telah berlalu dengan begitu pantas. Tidak terasa, dalam beberapa bulan lagi mereka semua akan bergelar anak kelas 2 SMA. Dia tersenyum. Tiba-tiba dia teringat kenangannya bersama Seirin menentang Kiseki.

Henponnya berdering. Bento masakan bunda diketepikan ke sebelah, dan matanya sekarang memandang skrin smartphone yang penuh dengan pesanan Whatsapp yang tidak pernah mahu diam. Grup Miracles.

 **_Kise-kun :_ ** _Yohoo~ Apa kabar? Bagaimana sekolah kalian?_ (^q^)/☆☆

_**Murasakibara-kun :** Halo~ Baik Kisechin.  _

**_Akashi-kun :_ ** _Atsushi. Kau makan siang apa?_

 **_Murasakibara-kun :_ ** _Hm? Oh. Maiubo dan kripik kentang._

 **_Midorima-kun :_ ** _Apa-apaan dengan kau dan dietmu yang tidak sehat. Kau harus cukup makan karbohidrat, vitamin, protein dan bijian. Itu yang diperlukan oleh badan atlit._

 **_Akashi-kun_ ** _: Benar. Badan tidak cukup dengan hanya bersenam. Kau perlu mengamalkan diet yang sihat. Besok aku akan menyiapkan jadual makan untukmu._

**_Murasakibara-kun is typing..._ **

**_Aomine-kun :_ ** _Yo. Mana Tetsu?_

Kuroko mulai menaipkan huruf-huruf pada keypadnya. Dia menulis agak lambat, kerana henponnya sekarang terasa lebih susah dipegang  berbanding waktu tangannya masih lebar dulu.

 **_Me :_ ** _Apa kabar._

 **_Murasakibara-kun :_ ** _Kurochin~ Tolong aku. Aku hanya mahu makan snek, tetapi mereka halang._

 **_Kise-kun :_ ** _Kurasa mereka cuma mengkhawatirkan kau Murasakicchi._ ('-_-)

_**Aomine-kun :** Tetsu! Halo! Kau lagi apa? _

**_Me :_ ** _Aku sedang menunggu Kagami-kun._

 **_Aomine-kun :_ ** _Yaahh...dia lagi dia lagi._

 ** _Midorima-kun :_ ** _Sekarang waktu makan siang di sana juga kan?_

 **_Me :_ ** _Benar._

 **_Akashi-kun :_ ** _Kalau begitu, makanlah dengan pelan, Tetsuya. Juga, kau harus jauhkan diri dari lelaki mulai sekarang. Jangan percaya pada sesiapa kecuali kami._

 **_Kise-kun :_ ** _Aku setuju!!!_ (*♡*) _Kurokocchi tidak boleh sama sekali dekat dengan orang lain termasuk perempuan! Bisa saja,  mereka juga akan mengapa-apakan dirimu. (_ _x__x)_

 **_Aomine-kun :_ ** _Termasuk Bakagami, ngerti? Jangan ketipu. Dia itu dekat sama kamu gara-gara mau makananmu doang._

 **_Kise-kun :_ ** _Datang darimu yang selalu memaksa orang mengenyangkan perutmu saja..._

 **_Me :_ ** _Jangan khawatir. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri._

 **_Midorima-kun :_ ** _Tidak dalam keadaanmu yang sekarang ini perempuan, Kuroko. Kau harus lebih berhati-hati. Banyak lelaki yang mahu mengincarmu. Ini sebuah fakta._

Kuroko tidak suka dengan cara Kiseki melayannya sejak akhir-akhir ini. Dia kesal. Perutnya juga menjadi kesal.

Dia akhirnya membuka bekal makan siangnya yang dihias cantik oleh ibunya. Ada telur, nasi, gurita, potongan ayam, sayur tomat dan cemilan puding yang dibelinya pagi tadi. 

Perbualan mereka masih dilanjutkan. Kuroko hanya membaca dan tidak menjawab, soalnya semakin lama semakin aneh saja mereka ini. Dia memang jenis yang tidak suka ngomong dan ikut campur, apalagi kalau dengan mereka. Kuroko nggak kuad

_**Murasakibara-kun :** Nee, Kurochin. Kau mahu makan es krim tidak?_

_**Me :** Bisa.  
_

**_Murasakibara-kun :_ ** _Hm. Mengerti. Aku akan memberikannya padamu. Tunggu aku di sana ya~_

**_Murasakibara left the conversation_ **

**_Aomine-kun :_ ** _Hei! Kok malah offline! HEI!!!_

 **_Kise-kun :_ ** _Ahh, paling ke toilet. Bercanda doang kok, iya kan? ("M")?¿_

 **_Akashi-kun :_ ** _Tetapi, mengenal sifat Atsushi, dia tidak biasanya berbohong._

 **_Aomine-kun :_ ** _BERARTI, DIA SEKARANG SEDANG MENUJU KE SEIRIN?_

 **_Me :_ ** _Permisi. Sepertinya aku perlu juga pergi. Selamat tinggal._

**_You left the conversation_ **

**_Kise-kun :_ ** _Kurokocchi! Jangan pergi dong~~ (T_T)_

 **_Midorima-kun :_ ** _Kuroko juga sudah offline. Memang ada yang tidak beres._

**_Akashi left the conversation_ **

**_Midorima left the conversation_ **

**_Aomine-kun :_ ** _KOK MALAH SEMUA PADA PERGI?? Argh aku juga mau ketemu Tetsu!_

_**Aomine left the conversation**  
_

**_Kise-kun :_ ** _Ehh?? Aku juga mahu! Semua pada pergi ke Seirin nih? Tunggu dulu, ini nggak adil!!_

_**Kise left the conversation**  
_

Dengan ini, perang benar-benar bermulai.

\-----○○○○-----

Angin semakin kencang. Dedaun pada pohon bertiup ke sana-sini, memaksanya untuk jatuh ke bawah. Kuroko memegang rambutnya yang sudah terbawa angin, seperti super saiyan saja. Dia merasa ada yang tidak beres.

Makanan yang tinggal setengah digenggam erat. Dia mengunyah-ngunyah lagi seperti hamster. Dengan mulut yang penuh kerana belum menelan makanannya, dia memandang ke arah tembok tinggi itu. Kepalanya mendongak dan matanya menyipit.

Pada waktu itu...umat manusia menerima peringatan suram...

**ATSUSHI MUNCUL DARI SEBELAH TEMBOK**

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Kuroko sampai tersedak melihat kedatangan titan 2 meter yang muncul mengganggu makan siangnya. 

Murasakibara meneruskan panjatannya melewati tembok yang lebih tinggi dari badannya itu, memanjatkan kakinya lalu melompat ke arah Kuroko.

BAM! bunyi hentakan keras tangan Atsushi terkena tepat pada pohon, benar-benar di atas kepala Kuroko. Kuroko mendongak ke atas lagi dengan gementaran, menghadap Murasakibara yang sedang menunduk ke bawah. Dia sedang menghisap lolipop layaknya seorang preman menghisap rokok.

"Kurochin, aku bawa es krimnya~" Murasakibara mengangkat plastik yang dibawanya dari convenient store tadi sambil menyeringai.

"...bagaimana bisa manusia memanjat tembok setinggi 2 meter..." Kuroko berucap di bawah nafasnya, tidak terdengar oleh Murasakibara.

"Oh? Kurochin lagi makan sendirian...Ku temenin ya~" Titan itu berpindah untuk duduk di sebelah Kuroko. Es krim dan snek lainnya yang ingin dia makan bersama Kurochin di letakkan di sebelah.

"Waah~ Udaranya enak. Ada bayangan lagi dari dedaun pohon. Kurochin pintar memilih tempat yang nyaman." Atsushi memuji Kuroko sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Sakit. Tangan Murasakibara-kun sekarang besar." Kuroko hanya bisa merungut, soalnya dia tidak bisa kalau tidak menuruti anak kecil ini.

"Eh? Begitu ya? Kurasa Kurochin yang semakin mengecil~" Murasakibara mengusap-usap lagi.

Dia suka bersendirian bersama Kuroko. Sewaktu dulu juga, mereka rapat dan sering makan snek bersama-sama. Kuroko akan duduk di dalam pahanya dan dagu Murasakibara akan disandarkan pada kepala Kuroko.

Tiba-tiba dia kangen untuk berbuat seperti itu lagi.

"Kurochin, bisa nggak kalau kita duduk kayak gini," Atsushi mulai membuka lebar tangannya, membentuk lingkaran seperti meminta peluk. Muka senyumannya makin berbunga-bunga saja.

Kuroko mengeluh. Dia memandang-mandang sekeliling dulu. Setelah dipastikan memang benar-benar tiada orang di sini, dia duduk di antara dua paha yang 5 kali lipat lebih besar darinya. Atsushi menurunkan tangannya dan memeluk Kuroko, tersenyum bahagia sambil menghisap lolipop.

"Aku kangen pada Kurochin~" Dia mengusap-usap mukanya pada rambut Kuroko yang wangi.

"Tetapi Murasakibara-kun, kalau kita tertangkap, kita akan berada dalam masalah yang besar." Kuroko memegang pergelangan tangannya yang besar supaya tidak diremas, memandang ke arah bayi raksasa di atas kepalanya.

"Eh~?" 

"Kamu tidak meminta izin untuk keluar bukan? Sekarang ini waktu jam persekolahan, Murasakibara-kun." 

"Jangan khawatir, Kurochin. Aku sudah minta Murochin untuk 'menjaga belakangku' supaya nggak ketahuan sama Masako-chin." 

"Sebenarnya, keadaanku juga tidak selamat. Aku sedang diincar satu sekolah. Kalau mereka menemuiku bersama anak sekolah lain, bisa-bisa kamu akan dilapor guru."

"Ternyata, yang dikhawatirkan Kurochin itu aku, tetapi bukan Kurochin?"

"Sepertinya begitu." Kuroko menyambung lagi makan bento dalam dakapan lelaki raksasa itu.

"Murasakibara-kun. Kamu mahu puding stroberi tidak?" Kuroko menawarkan, membuat Murasakibara sadar dari lamunan. Dari tadi dia merenung ke arah Kuroko.

"Hmm...tapi aku mahu Kurochin yang suapin~"  Dia menganga besar. Sekali-sekala, manja juga nggak apa-apa. Padahal dia selalu bermanja dengan Kuroko...

"Kalau begitu..." Kuroko membalikkan badan, mengahadap ke pria yang sekarang sedang dalam keadaan kaku. Mukanya sekarang beberapa inci jauhnya dari mukanya.

"Ahh~" Kuroko menyuapnya. Ekspresi Kuroko tidak beda dari bidadari manis yang sedang tersenyum keibuan. Atsushi terasa seperti di syurga.

Murasakibara mengunyah dengan malu. Dia tidak bisa menahan dirinya kalau memandang Kuroko. Dia bisa terlalu bahagia.

"Kurochin. Kau imu☆t" katanya.

"Murasakibara-kun, jangan berbicara kalau sedang makan." Kuroko mengusap mulut Atsushi dengan kain bajunya. Sesekali, dia bisa merasa yang jari-jarinya lebih kecil dari mukanya sekarang.

"Murasakibara-kun...punya badan yang lebih besar dariku. Tangan ini, bahu ini, badan dan kepala. Semuanya. Aku cemburu." Kuroko mulai memegang seluruh anggota badan Atsushi yang besar itu tanpa sadar. Tanpa sadar, tangannya bergerak ke arah bahunya sampai ke tangan Atsushi. Tanpa sadar, muka Atsushi sudah merah merona. Dan tanpa sadar, pria itu memeluk si gadis yang sekarang berada di dakapannya. 

"Kurochin...jangan berkata begitu dong. Kau seperti menggoda aku saja. Aku jadi ingin sentiasa meremasmu."

"Tetapi, Murasakibara-kun memelukku dengan lembut sekali." Kuroko yang awalnya kaget, sudah bisa menangkap situasi dan memeluk kembali anak ini.

Ternyata Murasakibara tidak bisa membedakan 'meremas' dan 'memeluk'. Mungkin juga, dia tidak bisa membedakan rasa perut yang sedang berbunyi kelaparan dan degupan jantung yang kencang.

"Murasakibara-kun memang seperti pari-pari kayangan."

Murasakibara sudah mulai tenang apabila kepalanya diusap seperti anak kecil oleh Kuroko. Berada bersamanya itu nyaman sekali. Tetapi tidak lama kemudian...

"Ah! Itu Kuroko-chan!"

"Dia sama siapa itu??"

"HEI RAKSASA! Beraninya mengganggu Kuro-chan kami!!!" 

Segerombalan fans lelaki Kuroko datang 'menjemputnya'.

"Murasakibara-kun, selamat tinggal." Kuroko memecut lari dari tempat kejadian.

"Kurochin? Kurochin~!!" 

Belum dimakan, es krimnya malah sudah cair.

\----oooo----

Segerombolan siswi mulai berbisik-bisik di pagar utama sekolah. Mereka masih was-was, apa benar yang dilihat mereka sekarang?

Yang datang dari sekolah Kaijo, seorang model berambut kuning menyerlahkan aura kegantengannya. Dia menarik rambutnya ke belakang, beruntung kerana Midorima dan Aomine belum datang.

"Kurokocchi di mana ya?" Dia berjalan masuk ke dalam dengan penuh percaya diri, melihat cewek-cewek mulai bersesakan di pinggir-pinggir jalan.

"Eh, itu kan Kise Ryota?! Kenapa dia ada di sini ya??" 

"Kyaa! Aku mau autografnya!" 

Mereka mulai lihai untuk mencari jalan mendekati sang model. Kise bertambah susah hati kerana tujuannya ke sini bukan mencari pacar, tetapi untuk mencari calon isterinya yang sering menghilangkan diri.

Mobil sedan hitam muncul tidak lama kemudian. Lelaki juga perempuan, sama-sama tidak menyangka kehadiran orang kaya di sini. Remaja yang bermata abnormal dan elegan itu keluar dari mobil. 

Akashi Seijuurou, anak orang ternama yang diwariskan perusahaan besar ayahnya dan dikenali orang. Mulut mereka sampai ternganga. Tidak ada siapa yang tidak mengenalnya. Kapten Teiko dan anak orang kaya.

"A-Akashi-sama juga di sini??"

"Apa-apaan sih?! _What is happening_ **OMG**?!"

"Aku mahu minta foto!"

Kise memandang ke belakang, dan mata mereka bertemu. Dia sedikit gelisah. Kalau dia tidak bergerak sekarang, mungkin Kuroko akan berada di tangannya duluan!

"Maaf ya, gadis-gadis! Aku ada urusan yang penting!" Kise segera meningggalkan mereka yang merungut belum puas. Soalnya mata Akashi terlihat mengancam.

Kuroko yang berlari dari belakang sekolah sampai ke kawasan pagar utama. Dia tidak sadar sama sekali ada yang menunggu kedatangannya. Malah dia sebenarnya tidak tahu yang mereka mau datang.

Kuroko mengambil nafas panjang, mengelap dahinya yang basah kerana keringat. Dia memandang sekeliling lagi.

"Kuroko-chan? Kamu kok keringatan begitu? Kayaknya banyak yang cariin kamu tuh..." Tanya seorang gadis kelas 3 SMA yang kebetulan lewat di situ. 

"Hah...hah...iya. Aku sedang berusaha menjauhi mereka. Hah... kenapa orang berkumpul di situ ya?" Kuroko mulai curiga melihat cewek-cewek yang sepertinya sedang mengelilingi sesuatu dan 3 orang bodyguard bersut hitam yang menjaga tuannya dari anak-anak yang ingin mendekati tuannya. 

"Oh...itu. mereka juga sedang nyariin kamu." Dia menunjuk ke arah mereka. Kuroko memandang, dan ternyata benar dugaannya. Sang kapten dan sang model. Dan kebetulan ada lagi tetamu yang datang tak diundang.

"Aomine...Daiki?" Sergah seorang lelaki dari sebelah sana. Kelihatan takut namun kagum. Dia tidak menyangka bisa bertemu langsung sama artis Basketball Monthly kemarin.

"Teiko Number One Shooter, Midorima Shintarou-kun juga ada di sini!" 

Mereka berempat mencari-cari Kuroko, tidak terganggu dengan manusia-manusia yang mengelilingi mereka. Kalau dimarahin, ini bukan sekolah mereka. Bersabar sajalah.

Kuroko bersembunyi di belakang kakak SMAnya. Mata mereka sudah terpaku pada dua gadis itu. Akhirnya, tertumpu tepat pada mata biru Kuroko.

"KUROKO!"

"TETSU! AYO KITA PERGI!"

"KUROKOCCHI!!♡♡"

mereka berkata serentak. Dan Kuroko mulai lari lagi.

\----oooo----

"Ahhh!! Tu kan, hilang lagi!" Mereka semua berhasil mengejar mereka sampai ke taman bangunan pemisah, tetapi sudah terlepas.

"Kenapa kau semua di sini nanodayo??!!"

"Jelas untuk menjemputnyalah, Midorimacchi."

"Jangan ikut campur!"

"Semua, berpecah. Tidak akan membantu kalau kita menangkap Kuroko bersama-sama." Mereka terdiam mendengar arahan Akashi.

"Yaudah. Siapa cepat--!!!" Aomine memecut. Mereka semua berjalan melihat-lihat lagi. Mereka tidak hafal sekolah ini, fikir Kise. Jadi mungkin ini menjadi kelebihan kepada Kise.

Kagami datang dari arah koridor pemisah. Dia membawa 2 roti berukuran panjang 1000 yen satunya. Sambil makan, dia juga sedang mencari Kuroko.

"Hm?" Dia melihat ke bawah, dj balik dinding pada lorong yang agak terpencil dari pandangan Kiseki. 

"Kuroko? Ngapain kau sembunyi di sini?" Suara Kagami sudah biasanya berkelakian....dan kuat. Kiseki bisa mendengarnya dari sebelah kiri. Kuroko menjiplak lutut Kagami dan dia terjatuh, tercekik roti panjangnya di tenggorokan.

"KUROKOCCHI!" 

"Eh?? Kise!?" Kagami menelan.

"Di sini kau rupanya--!" Kuroko kaget dengan posisi 'aku mahu memelukmu!' dari Kise. 

"Maaf Kise-kun."

" **OOF!!"**

Kise pingsan dan terketar-ketar di lantai. Ignite Pass Kai Kuroko mampu menumbangkan siapa saja.

"Ihh. Serem." Kagami memandang sang cewek dengan pandangan jitu. Merinding bulunya. 

\---○○○○---

Kuroko terpisah lagi dari semuanya. Tadinya Kagami ngikut di belakang, tapi oleh kerana ada lagi segerombolan fans Kuroko yang mendekatinya, dia bantu menghalangnya.

Sendirian lagi,bajunya sudah mulai basah. Dia mengeluh lagi. Tertanya stamina perempuan lebih sedikit berbanding lelaki. Dia jadi cepat lelah. Memang jelas kalau bermain bersama tim basket lelaki, belum masuk 15 menit sudah pingsan. Apalagi main sama Kiseki...

Dia membuka jaket sweater coklatnya, dan sekarang dia hanya memakai seragam putih milik Riko saja.

"Ooh. Kau di sini rupanya, Kuroko-chan." Tiga orang lelaki mendekati Kuroko. Wajah mereka seperti sedang berniat jahat. Pas mereka mulai jalan kepadanya, Kuroko menggengam tangan. Bersedia meng-Ignite Pass mereka.

Dia tidak menjawab, sampai dia sudah dikelilingi sepenuhnya oleh mereka pada dinding. Untung bagi mereka menemuinya di belakang blok ruang olahraga.

"Jangan lari lagi dong. Kita berseru-seruan aja ya?" Salah satu dari mereka, yang dipercayai sebagai 'pemimpin', menarik dagu Kuroko ke atas supaya bisa menghadapnya. 

"Hahaha! Lucu! Mukanya sedang marah, tapi tetap cantik ya?" Dia tertawa lagi. Jadi ini cara mereka melayan perempuan? Kuroko terasa be ar-benar malu dengan sikap mereka.

"Lepasin." Kuroko menepis tangannya. Tetapi itu hanya membuatkan mereka berasa ghairah. Lelaki itu memaksa Kuroko, secara mendadak, dia mendorongnya dan tangan kecilnya digenggam ke dinding.

"Manis sekali. Kau membiarkan dirimu ditangkap begini oleh badanmu yang cantik itu, Ku-ro-chan♡" mereka tersenyum sinis. Kuroko masih bersabar.

Tidak. Dia sudah hilang sabar sejak awal lagi. 

"HOI! KALIAN...." Midorima datang dari balik dinding dan melihat seorang Kuroko dan 3 lelaki lain yang tumbang di bawah kakinya.

"Uhh..." Midorima masih belum bisa mentafsir informasi ini. Dalam waktu itu, mereka bertiga sadar dan bangun dari tempatnya.

"Sial, kita akan tertangkap!"

"Sia-sia saja! Cewek ini seperti lelaki! Cabut sekarang!!" 

"Ah." Mereka tidak sengaja mendorong Kuroko untuk lari dari tempat kejadian. Kompas Kuroko jatuh ke tanah, dan telah diinjak sampai pecah.

Ketika Kuroko ingin memprotes, mereka sudah tiada.

"KUROKO! Kau tidak apa-apa???!" Midorima berlari dengan cepat, panik. Semuanya sudah berakhir.

"Ini, Midorima-kun. Maafkan aku..." Kuroko mengangkat kompasnya bersama serpihan kaca yang pecah. Tapi Midorima tidak memandang ke kompas. Otaknya sudah celaru.

Dia berlari dan terus mendakap Kuroko. Badan gadis itu terangkat sedikit.

"Syukurlah kau selamat!" Dakapannya dikuatkan. Dia benar-benar panik kalau sampai ada yang terjadi kepadanya. Walau tergores sedikitpun.

Midorima melepaskan dakapannya, tangannya masih bergulung pada bahu Kuroko, menginspeksi kalau ada yang terluka. Dia membuka jaketnya lalu dipasangkan pada badan gadis itu.

Kuroko melihat Midorima dengan kagum sekali. Midorina malah tidak bisa menahan emosi. Semua yang dilakukannya sekarang berada di bawah sadar.

Dia meletakkan dahinya pada bahu Kuroko.

"Kuroko...tolonglah. Jangan buat aku khawatir begini." Midorima berbisik.

Jujur...inilah kali pertamanya melihat Midorima kelihatan begitu tidak teratur dan lembut. Sikapnya berantakan.

Kuroko tidak benci dengan layanan mereka sejak dia menjadi perempuan. Malah dia bahagia sekali. Seperti waktu di Teiko dulu. Dia kangen merasa kehangatan pelukan mereka, seperti waktu pelukan ketika mereka menang perlawanan dulu.

Cuma dia benci kalau mereka lakukan semuanya ini hanya kerana dia ini perempuan. 

Mereka sadar tidak? Kalau berbeda jantina, mereka tidak akan bisa bertemu dalam mana-mana perlawanan? Adakah mereka tahu kecelaruan hati kecil Kuroko apabila tidak dibenarkan bermain basket oleh coachnya? Apa mereka tahu keresahan yang dirasainya kerana hanya bisa melihat timnya bermain tanpanya dari jauh?

Mereka sadar tidak, yang Kuroko berusaha keras untuk kembali ke waktu dulu? Tapi kalau ini memang ditakdirkan...

_'Kalau memang takdir, tidak bisa ditukar.'_

Tapi apa mereka tahu, kalau dia berbeza, dia sudah tidak bisa bermain lagi bersama mereka? 

 

_  
_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
